A Convergence of Paths
by Life of Death
Summary: When Loki steals the tesseract in the chaos of Stark's sudden cardiac arrest, he tries to bargain for his freedom, but things go awry, and he could only turn to Thor. As misunderstandings are cleared up, it almost seemed like everything would be alright, but all paths must converge eventually. CONTAINS UNNECESSARY AMOUNTS OF BROTHERLY FLUFF YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Oh Brother, How Perceptive You've Grown

_Hello there dear reader, welcome to my first Avengers fanfiction! This is kind of experimental cuz I don't really know the characters too well (and the story is unbetaed) but I tried my best to keep them in character (I especially struggled a bit with Loki cuz well... he's Loki?). So basically, this entire story takes place in the alternate timeline a certain trickster created when he escaped with the Tesseract in Endgame, about how the team deals with everything and eventually him. All timelines, however, must once more bleed back into the stream we all know and love._

_Just a disclaimer that none of the characters belong to me, and let's get on with the story, I hope you enjoy the ride._

* * *

**_Oh Brother, How Perceptive You've Grown_**

Tony lounged on the couch facing the broken window, squinting slightly from the sunset filtering through the glass. Really, if Thor would _just_ move over a little bit, the shadow would be perfect for shelter, but alas, the God of Thunder seemed to caught up in his own thoughts to really pay much attention. Opposite the billionaire sat a somewhat rigid and slightly fidgety Bruce Banner, presumably upset, as all of them probably are, by the escape of someone who has just casually summoned aliens and destroyed most of Manhattan. You know, to be completely honest, Tony was also a tad more than a little annoyed by that, only partly because that extremely inconvenient cardiac arrest had been part of what allowed the God of Mischief to escape.

Letting out a sigh, the billionaire rubbed a hand over his face and peered at the oddly sedate thunderer still standing by the hole in his window, overlooking the citizens of New York City as they bustled around, either looking for family members (possibly dead), beloved pets (also possibly dead), or just trying to wrap their mind around what had just taken place in the past 24 hours. To be fair, it _did_ seem a bit out of their world. After all, for all the people know, a random god just showed up out of nowhere, opened a giant, swirling vortex of doom, and let in alien whales that laid waste to their city, not to mention that said god's location is currently unknown _and_ he has access to one of the most powerful creations in the universe that allowed this whole mess to happen in the first place. Well ok, maybe they didn't know that last part. Letting out a sigh through his nose, Tony leaned back and tried to decipher, for the umpteenth time, the puzzle of how exactly his chest machine had suddenly malfunctioned, because sure it's tried poisoning him before, but malfunctioning hadn't really been a thing before today. He didn't seem like that only one confused by the day's events though.

Once they had reassembled to check that everyone was OK and Clint and Natasha had been pulled away by a furious Fury (no pun intended) through their communication chips, probably screaming by the look on their faces, Tony, Bruce, and Thor had returned to a beaten up Stark Tower while the Captain had retreated into solitude with a contemplating look plaguing his features. Why that was, the billionaire couldn't possibly guess, apparently he had sighted Loki, but it wasn't like that really explained anything.

"I apologize, Son of Stark." Tony was pulled out of his thoughts when the god in the room finally spoke. "As an Asgardian, Loki was my responsibility, and not only did I fail as his brother, I even failed in bringing him to justice." The hammer hung limply at his side, as did the god's hands, and Tony could practically see the guilt on his face even if Thor was facing away from him, big guy had never been the best at keeping his emotions off the surface. Quite unlike his brother, if you asked Tony.

"We'll find him again somehow." He looked up, finding that he no longer needed to squint against the light, it seemed that as he was lost in his own mind, night had fallen upon the hectic city. Standing up, the man rolled his neck, the dull cracks echoing in his ears, and moved to press a button on the elevator. "I trust we're all tired, so get some rest, we'll straighten out this mess tomorrow." The elevator dinged open. "J.A.R.V.I.S., take them to their rooms."

"As you wish, sir." The robotic voice responded as the door closed behind Tony, seemingly startling Thor, who was still not used to a voice without a body, but simply sighed before following the instructions that the AI then rattled off to him. Soon, Bruce was alone in the living room, shivering a bit at the cold night breeze that flew through the open (broken) window. He had a bad feeling about that window, but decided to ignore it when J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke once more. "Doctor Banner, this way please." In the hallway to his left, the doctor noted a string of lights that flickered on of their own accord and stood up, silently following the system's directions to his spacious suite in the mansion.

"Goodnight, J.A.R.V.I.S."

'I wish you pleasant dreams, Dr. Banner."

The lights clicked off.

* * *

"Mr. Stark, you have a visitor."

Tony groaned, it felt like he had only been asleep for a few minutes, which may very well be the case, since he didn't have the easiest time falling asleep yesterday. "What time is it?" He managed an answer, eyes still not open, a fact that would soon change.

"3:33 a.m." The AI replied obediently.

"Tell them I'm not interested."

"I'm afraid this is of the utmost importance, sir, the visitor appears to be Mr. Odinson's brother."

J.A.R.V.I.S. had barely finished talking before Tony was up and on his way to the main gate.

"In the living room, sir." He screeched to a halt and all but ran in the opposite direction.

"How?"

"I believe the window remains unfixed."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You didn't quite give me the time, sir." The billionaire fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Get the others."

"I have already informed them to assemble upstairs."

The elevator door slid open and Tony stepped into the room to be greeted with an alert Thor and still half asleep Banner. "Where is he?"

Thor replied. "I do not know, friend Stark, the disembodied voice simply alerted me to the fact that Loki is present, so I came."

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"He is in the living room, sir." At the words, the trio scanned the room again, but came to the same conclusion once again: Loki was most definitely _not_ there. Tony suspiciously eyed the walls, whether the look was for J.A.R.V.I.S. or a possibly hiding Loki, he could not say.

"Contact Steve and the others and tell them to get their asses over here ASAP." He noted the confusion on Thor's face at the abbreviation, but wasn't exactly in the mood to explain earthen terms to the Asgardian.

"I'm afraid outside communication is unavailable at the moment."

"What why?"

"Something is interfering with my syste-"

"My most sincere apologies, Stark, but I do believe it has one thing or another to do with this."

Tony was barely fast enough to catch the blue cube that was sent flying in his direction, even then juggling with it for a few moments before he secured it and turned to face his "visitor", only to find Thor already there, face inches away from that of his brother's. The God of Mischief didn't even blink.

"Why have you returned so shortly, brother?"

"I assure you, brother, the passage of time varies greatly from realm to realm."

"Which realm were you-" The God of Thunder suddenly cut himself off, blue eyes narrowing as he studied something in his brother's face, whose grin grew wider by the minute. "Come with me." With a tug, Thor took possibly the Earth's most wanted criminal into the Stark Tower's elevator and disappeared from view, leaving the two remaining Avengers to look on, slightly dumbfounded, Tony still with the Tesseract in hand.

"Sir, override successful." Tony shook himself and looked down to examine the glowing blue object.

"What, you're predicting my moves now?"

"Perhaps."

"Good, get the others, and tell them to suit up."

"Yes sir."

In just a few minutes, Steve had arrived, and the three of them sat waiting for the two agents to show up. They soon did.

"Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have arrived." The AI announced as the doors slid open once more and the two stepped into the room, Clint still grimacing a bit from the hell that Fury surely put them through.

"Fury is furious." They could tell, from the way the man still rubbed his ears to ease the yelling still ringing in his head. "No pun intended." The Black Widow, on the other hand, was still stoic as ever.

"Mind catching us up?"

* * *

Thor slammed the door closed behind them, guilt crawling beneath his skin and anger boiling at the fact that once again he could not protect his brother.

"Your eyes."

"Yes, brother, I have eyes, fascinating."

"They're green." Said eyes rolled at the comment.

"And?"

"They were blue."

His brother almost seemed stunned at the observation, but soon recovered, and when he did, he laughed.

"Oh brother, how perceptive you've grown."

"Enough Loki, no more illusions."

To his surprise, the younger god obeyed, and the facade of health began to disintegrate. As it did, forest green eyes, dulled by a thin layer of sadness, met Thor's own.

"But I'm afraid it's not quite enough."

J.A.R.V.I.S.'s alarms blared, and Thor barely had time to catch and shield his crumbling brother before an explosion engulfed the building.

* * *

_Alright first chapter! I hope it wasn't too bad, please tell me your thoughts through reviews. For example, tell me if anyone was out of character, or the writing style is off, or maybe you liked it, who knows. Really though, any advice you have please let me though, they not only motivate me to continue with the story, they also help me improve as a writer, so a very big "thank you" in advance to those who would R&R 3_

_*ahemalsogetreadyforlotsoflokiwhump*_


	2. Sentiment

_helLO everyone! I have returned with the second chapter of this story and before I do __ANYTHING else I want to give a HUGE thank you to **vampygurl402, Guest, Guest, Ija, **__and** Guest** for you truly wonderful reviews I loved them and they gave me so much motivation to continue :D_

_Ok so this chapter... basically if you like (young) Thor/Loki brother fluff hopefully you'll enjoy this one :3 and if you enjoy brotherly fluff in general I'm SO excited to show you the next chapter next week ;D Anyhoo I'm done rambling so please enjoy!_

* * *

_**Sentiment**_

The rocks piled around them blocked any light that Midgard has to offer at that point in time, which, granted, wasn't a lot, so Thor could only stay there, in the darkness, holding up tons of stone, and hoping desperately that he had somehow successfully shielded his brother from the worst of the impact.

"Loki?" No response.

If only he had light, then he could see if Loki was even there, but magic was never his strong point.

"Loki?" He tried again, still nothing.

Thor was getting desperate, the last he saw of his brother before the collapse wasn't pleasant, and he could only hope that it some trick of the light that turned pale skin paler and already slim frame thinner. Slowly, with as much gentleness as the thunderer could possibly muster, he prodded around him with his foot, praying with each step that he'd find Loki somewhere on the ground. Eventually he did, except whatever he touched recoiled so fast that Thor immediately lost it again, but at least it gave him the reassurance that his brother was still alive.

"Loki?" How did the Midgardians put it? Third time is a success?

A small flame burst to life inches before Thor's face, sending him reeling back and almost letting loose all of the rocks he is currently holding up, only to be saved at the last second by a small tendril of green. Thor didn't have much time to be grateful for the light when he soon realized that he'd rather have not had it, because what he had seen before had just been confirmed to have _not_ been a trick of the light or eye.

Loki was on the ground, leaning back against what appeared to be a more stable chunk of the structure that had just collapsed around them, eyes hardly open, a bloodied hand holding out the thinnest and weakest strain of magic that Thor had ever seen his brother wield. Everything had suddenly gone very quiet, and Thor could hear every ragged breath that the younger drew. He wondered how he could have missed it before.

"What are you staring at." Thor blinked, realizing that Loki was now staring him dead in the eye, the green, though hazed by exhaustion, still sharp, planning thousands of plans, always three steps ahead of everyone else.

"Brother-"

"Save the sentiment."

"But-"

"I said _save it_."

Thor shut up, instead choosing to rack his brain for a way to get them out. It was true that he could be a fool sometimes, but even he knew that Loki required Asgardian healing, magic ones, that he couldn't possibly give.

The rocks above them shook, shifting back and forth as something seemed to aggravate the fragile balance that they had finally achieved in their small space. Thor heard Loki grunt in response, and the tendril of magic nearly dissipated, leaving the thunderer with most of the burden once more, not that it mattered much, but his concern was certainly mounting. His brain spun faster, if that was even possible (it probably was, just perhaps not for his), to find a way out, but he's never quite been the smarter of the two. Another glance at the younger god practically had him contemplating forcefully punching his way out.

"Don't you have a hammer, brother." Thor nearly slapped himself at Loki's sudden intrusion into his spinning brain, how could have forgotten about Mjolnir?! It was probably still resting in the mansion somewhere, very capable of smashing a passage through the stone. Carefully shifting the weight of the structure so that it rested on one arm, Thor reached with his hand, feeling the thrum of power that ran through his very blood, and hoped desperately that the hammer would somehow allow them a passage of escape without bringing the already swaying structure down further. A crashing sound surrounded the Asgardian princes, and it soon became apparent that the spirits of Valhalla were with them.

"Take my hand, brother."

"What?"

"Now!"

Mjolnir smashed through the fallen building, Loki's hands latched onto Thor's arm, the God of Thunder grabbed onto his hammer, and Stark Tower tumbled.

He could only hope the others made it out in time.

* * *

"Well," Tony tossed the Tesseract into the air and caught it again before setting it down on the table. "The situation is slightly complica-"

"EVERYONE DUCK!" The warning from Natasha came barely in time as the blue device on the table started whirling, the telltale beeping of a time bomb filling the room as everyone did as they were told milliseconds before Stark Tower blew up in their faces.

When the dust cleared, the tumbling stopped, and they opened their eyes to darkness, Tony could only thank the lord for Bruce and Steve's shield.

Predictably, the sudden stress and aggravation quite successfully awakened who Bruce liked to call "the other guy", though they were relieved to find that he had retained enough of his mind to cover and protect Tony, Clint, and Natasha, and though Steve was nowhere in sight, Tony chose to believe that his shield was more than capable of keeping him safe, and he had no doubts about the super soldier's ability to hide in time. Now they just had to get out of here… somehow.

Somewhere to his right the billionaire located the Black Widow when she spoke again.

"Complicated how."

"Well, you see," Tony braced himself for the outburst that would probably come from the second S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Loki was here-Clint let me finish-and gave me this 'Tesseract', which by the way, exploded, if you couldn't tell, Thor had a little talk with him and then dragged him off to who knows where, it's a big house. Speaking of, my poor house!" The events registered, and Tony dragged a hand down his face to calm the anger slightly. He was so ready to deliver a few solid punches to the liesmith's face. It soon became apparent that he wasn't the only one.

What sounded like a strike to the stone to his left alerted Tony to Clint's presence. "Why in the _name of God_ would you let _him_ out of your sight?! What's to say he didn't just brainwash Thor and bend him to his will? It's not like we can really tell, the big guy's eyes are already blue!"

"So are yours." Natasha pointed out, earning what she would assume to be a poisonous look from her friend.

"That's not the poi-"

"The point is," the female agent interrupted. "Earth's most wanted criminal is in the house with one of us, we don't know where Steve is, we don't know how long Bruce can keep this thing from collapsing, and we need to get out of here."

"Hulk strong!" Came the retort, though Natasha waved it off with a small "yes I know".

"So," the agent crossed her arms. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, we _are_ near the top of Stark Tower, nearly on it actually, so we shouldn't have much trouble digging ourselves out of here, and Steve shouldn't be too far away, Hulk, if you would." The green monster took the hint and let out an ear splitting roar, sending a shower of rocks onto the three Avengers, who all instinctively ducked and covered their heads. Tony inwardly groaned.

However, the tactic appeared to have worked, for as the sound faded, they grew aware of a pounding sound not too far away.

"Cap?" Clint called out. The pounding intensified.

"Found him." The Hulk seemed incredibly proud of himself.

"Anyway", Tony continued as he dusted himself off. "Like I said, it should be pretty easy for us to get out if Hulk can smash through the layer above us, but we would have to find a way to not get crushed in the process. Actually," he spun to face the archer (or where he thought he was), "Clint, happen to have any explosive arrows?"

"Yes."

"Good, try blasting off the top while Hulk jumps us out. Capsicle's pretty close, so he should be able to take advantage of the situation." No sooner than the words came did the four feel rumbling and shaking from below, sounding like something was flying through the layers and layers of rock, bringing a trail of destruction in its wake. "It's also kind of our best shot." The billionaire added, trying to keep his balance against the continuous shaking.

"It's not like we have much choice." Natasha supplied, so Clint let his arrow fly, and a second explosion rocked the already collapsed tower. In one swift motion, the Hulk scooped up the three small humans and gave a mighty leap, nearly unrivaled strength propelling the four out of the raining rubble and landing them safely, albeit roughly, on a slab of rock sticking out of the rest of the stone. Soon, Captain America stood next to them, shield a bit scratched up and himself covered, much like all of them, in a layer of dust but otherwise fine.

"Next time you blow up the building, maybe let me know?"

"It's not really like we could," Tony shrugged. "J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn't exactly there to deliver the message." Irritation laced his voice, having realized that his trusty AI was gone, or at best in desperate need of repair. Now he was _really_ read to send Loki into oblivion with a few plasma blasts from his suit. Wait, his suits- you know what, let's just stop.

A rope ladder that was suddenly dropped in front of his nose had the billionaire stumbling back and almost falling off the 93-story (not really anymore but still) building, only to be caught at the last second by Steve.

"Get on." Fury's booming voice ordered, and, not left with many other options, they obeyed, though there was a bit of a problem with the Hulk, who had yet to turn back into his much gentler counterpart.

"What about Bruce?" Steve asked once they've all made it onto the aircraft and Hulk made to grab for the ladder. "We can't really have him in a tiny helicopter." The ladder retracted, and the giant missed, growling in frustration.

"Hulk! Take the stairs!" Tony called down, earning an incredulous look from most of the people in the copter. "He'll find a way down somehow." He waved a nonchalant hand and Nick Fury nodded to the pilot. Then they were descending, the Hulk's angered snarls and "NO STAIRS" following them as the big guy started the process of burrowing himself through the rubble until he can come to the part that's not yet destroyed and "take the stairs".

* * *

"Oh good you're here, why don't you explain?" As soon as Thor landed, his feet creating a crater in the pavement and barely inside the area blocked off by the yellow tape of Midgardian "police", Tony walked up to him, hands behind his back, eyes locked onto the smaller figure behind the thunderer, anger barely veiled. Before Thor could answer though, one fuming S.H.I.E.L.D. director stalked up and promptly reached behind the God of Thunder to forcefully drag his brother out. He made to stop the man, but a hand on his wrist stopped him, and the trickster allowed himself to be wrenched forward into broad daylight before lightly brushing off Fury's hand, though the director let go with a jerk as if he had been shocked, leaving Thor to watch in awe at the illusion that Loki had somehow gathered the energy to conjure again. It suddenly occurred to the god how underestimated the younger prince had been his whole life, and he once again felt the now familiar stab of guilt.

"My, my, director, so eager. You could at least allow me to retain my dignity in front of the crowd." A green-clad arm gestured around them, to the mob of curious yet fearful bystanders that had gathered, drawn to the scene by the explosion of Stark Tower and the villain out of custody.

"And _you_ can _at least_ lose the attitude." Fury shot back, and Loki's eyebrow lifted.

"So fierce," he spared a glance at the two agents. "Did you train him while I was gone? I'm impressed." He achieved the desired effect, and Natasha had to clamp her hand around Clint's arm to keep him from grabbing for an arrow and sending it clean through Loki's skull.

The God of Mischief only chuckled.

"So," he turned back to the director, who had by now composed himself. "What are you planning to do with me?" He tilted his head, and glimpsed the slightest frown pass over Thor's features, as expected. After all, Loki used to make the gesture all the time when they were children.

Sentiment.

Sweet, sweet sentiment that had landed him into a madman's mercy.

If only Loki never cared.

A wave of dizziness assaulted the trickster at the memories, his facade wavering for a split second before solidifying once more, but he could tell that it was enough for some of the more observant to note. He silently cursed.

"Change of plans, Loki." Fury's cold voice had the liesmith hissing under his breath. He noticed, of course he did.

Checking that his mask and illusion were both in place, Loki turned, his eyes inquiring. "And that would be?"

"NO STAIRS!" Loki was almost successful in hiding his flinch at the green monster's roar.

Nick Fury's eye narrowed, and the God of Lies silently vowed to kill this man the moment he got the chance. For someone with only one eye, he was much too perceptive for his own good.

Loki's attention was quickly diverted from contemplating Fury's slow and painful death however, when the Hulk's unforgiving fists came at him, and he barely managed to dance out of the way. His body protested, and he nearly stumbled, but a pair of strong arms caught him. For a moment he nearly panicked, believing the Hulk to have gotten ahold of him again, until he realized that they belonged to his brother. He momentarily looked into concerned blue eyes before straightening himself and shaking off the big oaf.

Sentiment.

Where had he been during the time Loki had spent in Hel? Sure, neither times were the thunderer aware, but he couldn't help the old bitterness bubbling to the surface.

_He will make you long for something as sweet as pain._

Loki tried unsuccessfully to suppress the small, agonized gasp, the illusions flickering again, and it took much more than he would have liked to admit to solidify it again. He won't be able to keep it up for much longer, he'll have to find a way to get out of here soon.

Apparently that momentary distraction was all Fury needed to unleash the beast.

"BROTHER-" Loki didn't hear the rest of Thor's warning when the Hulk's fist connected with his body and sent him flying through the air, the impact knocking the breath out of him and finally breaking his facade.

The blood, the tattered clothing, the pale face and malnourished body…

Everybody saw them now.

As he skidded across the pavement, the rocks digging painfully into his bones, he saw Thor running towards him, and he couldn't even find the strength to resent his older brother.

_He will make you long for something as sweet as pain._

Indeed.

* * *

Thor ran the moment Loki was flung like a ragdoll, ruthlessly pushing through the crowd of onlookers that had flocked to his brother like sea birds, his heart pounding at the thought that they might be hurting him. Mere hours go he might even had let them, believing Loki at fault for everything, but now that he knew the truth, he had to make it public. It was the least he could do to start his journey of redemption in his brother's eyes.

He fell to his knees next to the trickster, sending a few glares to the bystanders who got too close, though some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were already at work shooing them away while others, armed to the teeth, surrounded the two gods, guns at the ready, trained on the thunderer's younger brother. Needless to say, he didn't like it, but decided that it was probably the best they were going to get. At least they weren't shooting.

Slowly, Thor gathered Loki into his arms and stood, carefully keeping the limp figure cradled against his chest, then turned, and walked straight past the gathered agents. Beyond the crowd, he could see that the good doctor had returned, and once he's sure that the Hulk would no longer harm his brother, Thor walked over, his head bowed in a plea. The doctor would help, he was sure of it.

The doctor was kind.

Brown eyes rose and gave an expert sweep of his would be patient's condition, and evidently came to the same conclusion as Thor: they leave him be, and Loki dies. He turned to lead them into the building, but it seemed they had underestimated Nick Fury's persistence.

"You're not going anywhere with him." Bruce halted.

"If you take him now, he'll die."

"So be it." Thor wanted to punch the director, or even just clench his fist, anything to make his irritation evident, but he didn't dare for fear of further harming his brother. From the set of the doctor's jaw, the thunderer could see that the words weren't in his favor either.

"Is that why you told the other guy to attack? Because 'so be it' if he dies."

"And what of the thousands of innocent lives he claimed with his aliens."

"So you did tell him to attack."

A tense silence ensued, waiting to see how the director would respond to the doctor's uncharacteristic stubbornness.

"It was a necessary measure."

The Avengers stirred.

Wrong move.

"What." Bruce turned on Fury. "To attack someone dancing the line between life and death? You don't understand the strength you're dealing with!" He made a near frantic gesture to himself. "That could have killed him!" Clint's grip tightened on his bow. From beside him, Natasha shot him a warning look, but he didn't seem to notice.

"But it didn't, did it." Steve shifted his shield uncomfortably.

Wrong again.

"Listen, doctor. I value your-"

"See, you said it yourself."

"What."

"I'm a doctor." Bruce stated, matter of fact. "I help people, got 7 PhDs for it. So let me do what I do," he gestured to Thor, who was eyeing his brother with growing anxiety. "Before you take him."

"He's a criminal." Fury was trying to keep his temper down now, the start of annoyance working into his voice.

"He deserves a second chan-"

"No he doesn't!" All eyes turned to the archer, the Black Widow raising a brow. "Look around you! Think about the people he killed, the ones he _unmade_-"

"_And what if I told you he went through the same thing._"

The hawk went silent, and Thor looked up at the doctor in shock.

When had he noticed?

Without another word, Bruce swept into the building, Thor following soon after, leaving behind a stunned silence that was at last broken by Tony (because of course it was Tony).

"Someone get the man some clothes next time he decides to be that good."

* * *

_A hand clamped around his throat, the dagger clattering to the side. Dark hair fell into his eyes, and the pressure increased, cutting off the air flow and leaving him to kick and squirm uselessly in the iron grip._

Say something! _His mind screamed, but he couldn't, not without air._

_He was gasping now, his vision going red as blood vessels popped, feeling the disturbing warmth as red slid down his face. He wanted to say something, _had _to say something, _anything _to show his defiance, but the opportunity passed, and he heard the snap, felt the sudden, momentary pain._

_Thor screamed._

"_No resurrections this time."_

Loki's eyes snapped open, a hand flying to his throat, a silent scream on his lips, and bolted upright, only to suck in a sharp breath, flinching at the whip lashes and broken bones that had yet to heal. But right now, they weren't important.

He hated how his hands shook as they rested at his throat, feeling its movements as he drew in breath after strangled breath, the remnants of the nightmarish hand still choking the life from him. But he was alive, he was breathing, the Mad Titan wasn't there, and his thoughts were still his own.

"_Loki? Another nightmare?"_

_He nodded._

"_Come on." The older prince scooted over on the spacious bed._

"_Sorry I woke you."_

"_Don't worry, and don't be scared. I'll protect you." His voice was still young, inexperienced, but determined._

"_The monsters won't hurt you here."_

A mirthless smile pulled at his lips, and he leaned back in the bed, pulling a knee up to his chest, head tilted back to stare at the ceiling.

His older brother's protection no longer extended to him, he knew, not after the boundaries he pushed while under the Titan's influence. He shuddered at the memory, bowing forward, hands reaching to clench at his head, feeling once more the monstrous, icy claws that had raked down his mental shields, slowly, painfully, until they toppled, one by one. Then they goaded him into doing unspeakable things, against his better judgement he had lied about Odin's death, killed his brother, attempted the destruction of an entire race, and when they finally took over, the enslavement of a planet. But he had to admit, the hidden resentment, the buried jealousy, when it had been amplified, brought to the surface, it had felt _so good-_

He slammed a heavy iron door on the thought and tried to draw in a calming breath, arms wrapping around himself protectively, memories of punishments crowding into his mind. The whips, the cruel smiles, the poison that burned its way down his throat, the bones in his fingers shattering, his demons ruthlessly dragged to the surface if he dared try unconsciousness, and the heat, oh Norns the heat…

He nearly whimpered.

Too suddenly, a stream of light flooded the room, a broad shadow falling across the bed.

"Loki?"

_The monsters won't hurt you here._

He let his hands fall, closing his eyes.

To hide what?

Hatred? Resentment? Fear? Relief?

He allowed a bitter laugh.

Sentiment

* * *

_TADA! (imagine that in TDW Loki voice) Did you like it I hope you liked it omg I LOVED writing it because I LIVE for Thor/Loki brotherly fluff. Oh and if you thought THIS chapter was fluffy then BOI GET READY FOR THE NEXT ONE. Anyway, if you liked it (or didn't) please review! I'm still not very confident about their level of in-character-ness or OOC-ness so do let me know if I'm messing up a character (especially hawkeye i literally am so clueless when it comes to him). And yah that's it! R&R and I'll see you next week!_


	3. Odinson's War

_OK FIRST OF ALL THANK YOU FOR EVERY FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THEY REALLY MAKE MY DAY I LOVE YOU AMAZING HOOMANS!_

_Ok I have finished my rant of gratitude thank you very much and now please enjoy the chapter. Like I promised last week, there is a copious amount of brotherly fluff between Thor and Loki because I couldn't help myself they deserve better (i rewatched iw yesterday and im still crying about the first five minutes you know what im talking about). Ok ok I swear I'm done now read on~_

_seriously though all my readers are amazing i love you all 3000_

* * *

**_Odinson's War_**

Thor closed the door softly behind him, encasing the room once more in darkness. Personally, Thor didn't adore the shadows, but he knew Loki found some level of comfort in them, he always had, even as children.

"Are you alright?" Stupid question.

From the look on his brother's face, Thor could tell that what woke him from a restless slumber was not pleasant, for nightmares were the one thing Loki was never very skilled at keeping off his features, and it drove Thor mad to think that he wasn't there to offer some small semblance of comfort when the trickster woke. He had simply left to fetch some water to moisten his parched throat, yet fate picked that specific moment to wake Loki.

Sometimes, it seemed as if he had learned his tricks from destiny herself.

The mischief maker didn't respond, and Thor moved to resituate himself in the wooden stool at the foot of the bed, letting the silence drag on.

"I don't have it." When Loki finally spoke, his eyes didn't open, nor did he move.

"What?"

"You know full well what."

"Brother please," Thor paused mid sentence, waiting for the outburst refusing their brotherhood, but when it didn't come, he continued. "I know not what you speak of."

"Oh Thor, and here I thought you've grown." The thunderer felt the familiar spark of irritation. Why must his brother always speak in riddles?

"I-"

"The Tesseract, Thor."

Silence.

"I don't have it."

Thor was shocked, to say the least. He had wanted to help his brother, part of him even hoping to rebuild their fractured relationship, step by step, and yet… the first assumption Loki made was that he was just another medium used to get ahold of the Tesseract. The thunderer couldn't keep the slight grimace off his features, when had they strayed off the paths of innocent childhood?

"Now you have what you need." The liesmith's voice was cold, calculating, and not for the first time Thor missed the boy's tone both of them once possessed. "Why not run and tell your new _friends_. I'm sure the director would be pleased." Thor stood, and Loki closed his eyes once more, shoving down the rising disappointment.

He knew it, they only wanted information, and now Thor will go, he will inform the Avengers, and they will gladly hand Loki over to the eager director.

He knew Thor would no longer protect him, and hated himself for wishing he still did.

No footsteps alerted him to the golden prince's exit.

"What are you waiting for?" Thor didn't reply, he certainly was quieter than usual.

A presence settled next to him, and Loki opened his eyes again, slightly taken aback by his brother's sudden move. What was he planning? Using sentiment to lure out the truth? Loki nearly smirked at the idea. The truth was already out, and it won't change no matter what they're planning to put him through, not that it would have worked anyway, it could never be worse than the Hel he lived through and walked out of.

When Thor still didn't respond, Loki snarled. "I don't have it."

"And I don't want it."

Forest green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And here I always thought you an untalented liar."

"I'm not lying." Loki huffed a laugh, turning away from the mocking sincerity in sky blue eyes.

"It doesn't suit you." There was a small moment of silence when Thor seemed to ponder about something, and Loki prepared for him to give up, because at the end of the day, the trickster would always win the battle, though not the war, never the war.

The war drags on.

A sudden movement next to him had the younger god whirling, a hand raised and prepared to defend himself shall the need arise, but was met with a pair of strong arms, locking him in an embrace. His eyes widened.

Centuries of war, and this was the first battle he had lost.

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

_A shake of the head. _No_._

"_Ok." The older prince reached out and pulled his brother into a hug, and the younger boy shuffled closer. "You're safe here. I promise."_

_Pull away_, he mind told him. _It's a trick, this is exactly what he wants you to feel. _He drew in a breath. _Don't fall for it._ His hands settled on his brother's shoulders, ready to shove him away, an insult on his tongue and malice in his eyes, always the mischief maker, always the villain.

It suited him the most.

"It's not your fault." _I'm not your brother. _Pale fingers hesitated, an involuntary shiver snaking down his spine. Thor tightened his hold. "It never was." _I never was._

Using his own words against him, interesting. Loki's lips quirked upward, how fun.

"Please brother," Thor pulled back when Loki made no move to return the warm gesture, his hands on the trickster's shoulders, just like how Loki's hands were on his. "I would have come for you had I known. You know I would have."

"Would you now, brother." Loki felt his icy mask click into place almost by instinct, his body shrugging off Thor's hands by its own accord, because the mischief maker would never again allow his hopes up, nor would the silver tongue ever divulge the fact that every minute of every hour of every day of every week the punishment was carried out Loki had yearned for his brother's presence. Everytime someone would walk in, a blood red cape hanging on their shoulders, dulling hope would glimmer in green depths, and every time, the whip would land, or the poison would flow, or bones break, or skin burn.

Thor had always protected him, from nightmares, from monsters, from himself, until he didn't.

"Would you now." He repeated, despising the way a tremor intruded his usually indifferent voice, hating the way tears burned angrily behind defiant eyes.

"Loki…" The younger prince practically heard the golden heart break, but he didn't dare believe that it was the truth, he had no reason to. "What did they do to you?"

Loki hissed at the gentleness behind the simple inquiry, one that the arrogant prince of Asgard should not be able to muster. He should be using it to his advantage, the liesmith knew, use the sentiment, manipulate the idiot, get himself out of here, take on a disguise, and never meddle in their lives ever again, maybe even stab Thor a few times in the process.

He couldn't bring himself to.

He was just so tired, and even if he would never admit it out loud, he wished to enjoy his brother's supposed love and protection for just a while longer, even if everything turned out to be a scheme, even if rising hopes were to be dashed brutally once more.

"Loki, you're safe here." Was he really? Loki pulled both knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them, loose, dark hair pooling on the sheets covering his legs. Soon, he felt a tentative hand brush back the loose strands, hesitant at first, as if Thor expected Loki to slap it away, screaming at him that he was not his brother, that the thunderer was a fool for giving in to sentiment. It wasn't without good reason, Loki supposed, but he didn't, simply because he was too tired.

"You're safe here." The older murmured again, a gentle but inexperienced hand smoothing back his brother's dark hair, and soon, Thor found himself seated next to Loki on the bed, a reassuring arm wrapped around thin shoulders, and he couldn't stop the small seed of happiness, perhaps they could go back after all…

"I promise."

**oO0Oo**

Loki wasn't thinking straight, the pain dulled his sharp mind and exhaustion weighed down his wit, so when he felt the warmth seep into his back, the younger prince leaned into it, his head coming to rest on something steady, something safe.

And just like old times, Thor watched his younger brother drift into a dreamless sleep, head nestled comfortably between the thunderer's shoulder and neck.

**oO0Oo**

Loki slid out of the bed, not sparing a look at his still sleeping brother before he moved to stand by the window, sharp eyes sweeping the havoc that the Chitauri had wrought upon the unfortunate city, though it seemed as if the mortals were already settling well into a new rhythm. He scoffed, persistent pests. Truly, he wondered at how Thor could have possibly fallen for a female of such low status.

He glanced at his brother, still asleep with his back resting gently against the back of the luxurious bed, the position of his outstretched arm still reminiscent of the bond they had briefly shared the night before. Which, Loki turned back to the glass, will never be mentioned between them again, because battles won and battles lost were always meant to be left in the past.

Because the war drags on.

They'll forget about it soon anyway. The brotherly warmth, the feeling of safety long ago robbed from them, it will once again be buried under layers of jealousy and negativity, chased from the light of day by fights and flying insults.

"Don't." The trickster stopped any sentimental statement before they could escape, and soon heard retreating footsteps as the heir stepped out of the room, leaving Loki to ponder his next steps.

Attempting escape right then and there would never succeed, even in his most optimistic calculations, not with the director hot on his trail, not with most of the Avengers gathered in the half destroyed building of Stark Tower, and most definitely not with his body in so bad a condition that even his magic was having trouble patching him up. Taking a deep breath, Loki closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cool glass, not when even standing took most of the strength he had left, not when the effects of the counter spell faded by the day.

When the door creaked open again, Loki tensed, straightening quickly, having caught the doctor's reflection in the window, and turned, hands clasped tightly behind his back to hide the insecurity and fear they reflected with their quaking.

"Good day, doctor." The mortal hesitated, and it took no effort on Loki's part to see the conflict raging behind his brown eyes: the duty he had on the treatment of Loki despite not being a real doctor, the fact that the green-eyed god was only a day ago their enemy, and, if Loki looked closely, perhaps even guilt for causing so much damage to the trickster. Hmm, emerald eyes narrowed slightly in inquisition, interesting.

"You shouldn't be standing." So the kindness won out, now he was starting to see where Thor learned all of his glorious sentimentality.

"You underestimate my abilities, good doctor." Internally composing himself, Loki strolled around the bed until he faced Banner, casually leaning himself against the wooden bedpost before observing the man. Quite hard to believe, or understand, for that matter, the beast such a small mortal shelters.

"You should sit."

"Why speak for me?" The look Loki received was enough to tell him that the doctor had assumed him fully unconscious during his little speech to S.H.I.E.L.D., how cute.

"You were dying." The answer obviously wasn't very satisfactory.

"Yes I know, I was there."

"It wasn't your fault." A glare was sent in Thor's direction following Bruce's statement.

"Oh brother, does my dignity truly mean so little to you." Thor blinked, and Loki watched on in amusement as the doctor seemed to panic ever so slightly.

"No no, I figured it out by myself, I mean-"

"Systems rebooting." The AI's voice seemed to startle Thor greatly, who had Mjolnir in his fist in a matter of seconds, and Bruce in turn jumped at _that_ before trying to reassure the thunderer that it was only J.A.R.V.I.S. coming back online after Tony spent all night surveying and reversing the damage done by the explosion.

"How was it that Midgardians put it, 'saved by the bell'?"

The doctor didn't respond right away, still coaxing Thor's hammer back into his belt, so Loki waited. When the destructive weapon was safely tucked away, Bruce turned back to the second prince, about to say something when they were interrupted once again by the disembodied voice.

"Mr. Stark wishes for Doctor Banner, Mr. Odinson, and I quote, 'Rudolph', to join them in the lobby."

"Well," Loki pushed himself away from the post. "Best not to keep them waiting." Quickly conjuring an illusion over himself, the black shirt and pants he had been put into dissolving into his Asgardian attire and loose hair falling back, Loki swept out of the room. Also best not to let his weakness show. Of course, he had taken note of the concern in sky-colored eyes, but paid them no heed, for Thor was always too fast to forgive.

He stopped in front of the elevator.

"Would you be so kind?"

The metal doors slid open.

**oO0Oo**

"Um, does he know where to go?" Bruce pointed out after said god strode out of the room, leaving behind two slightly dumbfounded Avengers.

"Voice?"

"Please, Mr. Odinson, call me J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Understood. J.A.R.V.I.S. voice, would you please direct Loki to the designated meeting place?" The AI didn't bother correcting him this time.

"From what I'm observing, Mr. Loki is currently having no trouble finding the lobby." Thor smiled.

"My brother has always been very sharp."

"Isn't he adopted?"

The 5-second awkward silence stretched on for 5 seconds too long before Thor responded stubbornly. "He's still my brother."

And the two left to join the others.

**oO0Oo**

When they stepped off the elevator (Bruce more than a bit relieved that he didn't have to take the stairs), they found themselves a God of Mischief lounging lazily on the couch while the rest of the team glared down at him, Tony with careful nonchalance and Barton strange contemplation. At their entrance, the billionaire turned.

"Oh you're here, let's start, shall we?" Padding to a chair opposite the trickster, Tony sat and waited for everyone to get settled. "First of all, why did you blow up my house?"

Both S.H.I.E.L.D. agents flashed Tony an "are you serious" look, but he ignored them, demanding eyes locked onto the trickster.

"It was just a bit of fun, really." Thor grimaced, lies really do flow off the silver tongue more smoothly than truths.

"What of your punishment." Natasha cut in, deciding to take over before Tony asks any more nonsensical questions.

"I do admit, Agent Romanoff, you're good. Better than most in this room, as a matter of fact. I would call you the best, I really would, except I'm in the vicinity." From where he lay, Loki closed his eyes, crossing one leg over the other, Natasha and Tony not failing to notice the way his hair seemed messier, the strands more limp, than when he first appeared.

"How was it?"

"Very pleasant, Stark, in fact, so much so that I wouldn't mind demonstrating."

"I'll pass."

"Pity."

Romanoff cut in again. "And you took the job to get away from it." Loki laughed, and the Avengers couldn't help but feel as if this was going exactly the way he wanted it to.

"So why are we still alive?" The hawk spoke up.

"Because the titan was more idiotic than mad."

"So you didn't want us dead." Loki smiled at the Black Widow's response, he was enjoying this game of translation very much, but exhaustion was slowing creeping up on him, and he knew that the longer this fun little exchanged dragged on, the more his illusions would fade, as they had already started doing. An excuse would have to be made soon.

Unfortunately, such plans were once again interrupted by one irate director.

"Stark!" Fury's voice boomed, and Tony sighed in exasperation as the director strode into the building, five armed agents at his back.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., why'd you let him in."

"The security systems haven't yet been fully repaired." Tony not-so-subtly groaned before spinning the chair around to face his visitor.

"We were informed by a civilian that a perfectly healthy Loki was observed having a casual conversation with 'Earth's mightiest heroes'." Fury accused, one alert eye sweeping the room and coming to rest on the god in question. "What, you save the planet and now you think it's perfectly fine to shelter a wanted criminal."

"It's not like he can fight back, you saw him."

"He looks perfectly fine to me."

"Then you are blind." Fury turned his attention to the blonde Asgardian to find him looking at his brother, guilt painted on his features. "The way I was for centuries." There was a pause before he continued. "Look at him, Agent Fury, really look at Loki and-"

"That _is_ quite enough, Thor." When everyone looked over, the God of Mischief had propped himself up on his elbows. "I'll handle it from here."

"Yes, why don't you." Fury's response came after a beat of silence.

In a matter of seconds agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. had surrounded the trickster, who swung his legs off the couch in a graceful motion and stood, hands clapping together in front of his chest. "Shall we begin?"

The sound of gunshots echoed around the room.

Thor roared, leaping towards his brother, Mjolnir at the ready… and found five agents dead at his feet, bullet wounds seeping red onto the spotless floor. Horrified, the god looked up just in time to see the green forcefield flicker out of existence, leaving his brother's breaths ragged. "Loki…" He could feel the blood clinging to his boots, hear the wailing of five innocent lives lost by his brother's hands, and Thor couldn't decide between relief and rage.

"Director," the thunderer looked up to see Loki's gaze on Fury, a grin bad enough to anger Heimdall gracing his features. "It was necessary measure."

Thor heard the bullet leave the gun, and without a second thought he sprang forward, hands connecting with his brother's chest and shoving him out of range before pain blossomed in his left shoulder.

**oO0Oo**

Loki fell backwards onto the sofa, his back crashing against the cushions, and though they softened the fall, it wasn't quite enough to stop the strangled gasp that escaped pale lips. The illusion flickered, and Loki groaned, doubling over before securing it once more, a tremor racking his body. His magic vaults were nearly depleted, and the fact that they weren't replenishing at all both worried and annoyed him greatly. Blinking away the darkness edging into his vision, Loki lifted his gaze to Thor, and saw that his brother was bleeding, a thin trickle of blood snaking down his left arm. Behind him, Stark had stood.

"Hey Fury, why don't you step outside for a bit."

When Fury complied, a guarded eye rigidly scanning the five bodies still littering the ground, Loki too stood and made his way to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" He heard the hawk accuse, and assumed that the archer had stood, bow at the ready to stop him.

"Let him go." The captain.

_Ding_

"Smart," the trickster stepped into the metal chamber. "After all, I'm no use to you dead, am I?" The doors slid shut, and Loki let the facade break, once more focusing the brunt of his remaining magic on healing himself. As the situation was right then, it seemed as if his only chance of defeating the Mad Titan was to enlist the help of these "heroes".

He smiled mockingly to himself as he stepped into the hallway and made his way to what he assumed would be his place of residence during his time here. Once he made it inside, he allowed everything to fall, and the prince collapsed on the bed, slumping against the headboard, arms cradling his aching body, head spinning a thousand miles an hour. When Thor had taken that bullet for him, he had sounded the war drums once more, but this battle Loki was unprepared for.

When Banner came in, a look of concern in brown eyes, Loki didn't fight the medical care, finding himself with no open hostility towards the doctor despite the green monstrosity he harbored, only dormant wariness. Thor hadn't come, and Loki was glad. In that moment, he didn't want to fight his brother, and for the first time in a very long while, the younger prince wondered about the separate paths they had chosen and just when they had diverged so much, about the memories that still clung to his mind like parasites, about the love his brother still claimed to feel for him and if he had ever felt the same.

And most of all, Loki wondered whether the war would ever end.

* * *

_Good? Bad? OOC? Fluffy? Haha idk but you can tell me by leaving a review ;) I really hope I kept them in character during the fluff scene cuz Loki is still as hard to write as ever :p But regardless of whether you decide to review, thank you for taking the time to read because that in itself is amazing 3_


	4. Escape

_Hi everyone I'm back and THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the favs and follows and reviews they really truly do make my day I love you all so much I don't deserve this omg!_

_Haha I'm going off on a __tangent again oops. So I know that there hadn't been too much plot so far but I think it picks up in a few chapter so please bear with me :3_

**Reviews :D**

Guest - _Thank you I'm happy you like it :)_

butterflydream04 - _Thank you so much! I always thought of their relationship as kind of like a war, and like Loki would win every battle but Thor would just refuse to give up and the whole thing would drag on and on until either Thor stops loving Loki or Loki embraces that he still loves Thor. Oh and I'm so glad I wrote Loki well! His character is so hard to get because of how complicated he is (also because I'm obviously not smart enough lol). Anyhoo yah I really appreciated your review thank you so much!_

And now...

ONWARDS!

* * *

**_Escape_**

"You weren't supposed to bleed, were you." Bruce said, examining the bandages wrapped around Thor's shoulder and upper arm.

"I do not think so," the thunderer replied, prodding gingerly at the wound. It wasn't deep, but taking out the bullet and stenching the blood flow had been a pain. "I believe we Asgardians are much more resistant to your 'bullets'."

"To normal bullets." Barton spoke up from the other side of the room, earning a confused look from Thor.

"I do not understand."

"He's right, these things are _bad_." Tony quipped from where he stood examining the extracted bullet.

"Built especially for more resistant species." Natasha continued.

"Like Asgardians." Steve concluded.

Bruce stayed silent.

"They've somehow managed to make this thing really fucking powerful, like more than enough to do some serious damage to even Asgardian physiology. In fact, you're probably lucky that this is just a prototype and not the actual, fully developed thing, if it was-"

"Which is?" Barton cut off the billionaire, not quite in the mood for his rambling and very eager to find out the truths Fury had hid. Again. Said billionaire sighed, not the biggest fan of being cut off.

"Say you line up ten grown grizzlies in a line and shoot this thing, it goes clean through all of them."

Even Natasha seemed somewhat shocked.

"They probably did something to the gun too, with the heat resistance of the material bullets are made from, they can probably can shot at even higher speeds and still remain intact, not to mention the damage they would be able to do." Tony continued.

"If it had been anyone else," Bruce elaborated, "it would have passed straight through their bodies, and they'd be dead. If they keep improving this technology, they'll soon make bullets that can even take down the other guy with ease." The room shuddered at the thought of a single, even ill-aimed, bullet taking down the Hulk.

"This thing looks like its been in the works for a while, any idea when this started?" Tony set down the now-clean silver pellet and turned to the two agents.

"Same time the whole weapons of mass destruction deal started." Clint answered, and the room once again fell silent.

"The director seems to keep many secrets." Thor mused, a hint of annoyance creeping into his deep voice. Steve nodded in silent agreement.

"Right now that isn't important." Natasha broke in. "I hate to be the one to mention this, but our top priority right now is to get the Tesseract back." Thor's lips visibly thinned at the comment, but the agent pushed. "Loki isn't well right now, I get it Thor, you want him to get better, but we can't have the Tesseract stay in Thanos's hands forever. From what I'd heard, it pretty much means the destruction of Earth at best and the universe at worst." Still Thor hesitated, Loki's words from last night ringing in his ears.

_I don't have it._ It had been the second time that Loki assumed Thor's only purpose was to regain the Tesseract, and he had sounded so _certain_ that he was nothing more than a tool. Thor had just then finally corrected that belief, at least in part, and if he were to ask after the location of the device now, anything they had accomplished would be broken, and they'll have to start over again, not to mention it'll be even harder than it already was. "I-"

He was spared from answering by J.A.R.V.I.S., whose robotic tone did not match the news they were given, which furrowed quite a few brows and had Thor nearly ramming himself into the elevator wall in his haste to enter.

"My apologies for interrupting, but I believe the guest is currently in the process of freezing his room."

**oO0Oo**

_The heat pressed in from all sides, assaulting him with savage glee, and all the while his brother knelt in front of him, eyes full of malice that should belong to Loki and Loki only. Not Thor, never Thor, not in those eyes, those kind eyes of the golden fool who had somehow found it in himself to forgive Loki again and again for his failures, his crimes, his worthlessness._

"_Show me what you are, _**brother**_." The word was spat with so much venom that Loki recoiled, his bare back, still horribly torn and bleeding viciously, slamming into the heated iron wall. The young prince cried out in shock and pain, trembling, sweat sliding down the sides of his face in streams, the ravaged skin on his back hissing as what little remained of his magic attempted desperately to heal the horrid burns. No comfort came from his brother, only more taunts at the monster he really was._

"_Show me, what you are." Had the golden prince finally snapped? When Loki still didn't answer, dull green eyes trying and failing to focus on Thor, the God of Thunder slammed his hand against the trickster's throat, ramming his not-brother into the blistering heat of the metal, skin sizzling where hand and throat made contact._

_Loki screamed._

_The blood was so black against the billowing red of his cape._

"_Show. Me." The heir to Asgard growled, sky blue eyes filled to the brim with unquenchable hatred, his hold tightening, bones creaking in the younger's neck, so Loki yielded, squeezing his eyes shut against the horror that spread across his pale skin._

_With the blue came much-needed coolness, but Loki hated it, hated the relief that his Jotun form brought with it, hated the cold that covered his body. He would rather die in the heat, and Thor's next words only confirmed it._

"_Is this not easier, to just show me the _**monstrosity** _that you hide from us all." The thunderer pressed harder, and shame bubbled up in the trickster's heart, the blue receding, exposing his back to the brutality of fire once more. The stick-thin body writhed, pleading to be released from such suffering, pleading for sweet oblivion and the peace and comfort of death. But neither would be gifted to him, for when the Mad Titan makes a promise, he keeps it, no matter what._

He will make you long for something as sweet as pain.

**oO0Oo**

Thor slammed into the door to Loki's room, the handle refusing to budge under his grip and the wood icy to the touch. "Loki!" He pounded on the door, ignoring the sting brought by the cold. No response. "Loki!" Desperation edged its way into his voice, and the God of Thunder tried one last time. "LOKI!" When still silence greeted him, Thor muttered a hurried apology to Stark before promptly smashing apart the door with Mjolnir and racing inside, immediately slipping on the ice layering the floor, nearing falling but catching himself at the last second. As soon as he had regained his balance, Thor stumbled over to the bed, momentarily stunned into silence by the pain and fear etched into his brother's features before laying a broad hand on blue shoulders and giving them a firm but gentle shake. "Loki." The god frowned at the warmth he felt upon contact. "Wake up, it's just a dream, it's just a nightmare!" When Loki suddenly hissed, recoiling from his touch, Thor too flinched back, blue eyes helpless. A grunt from behind alerted him to the presence of another, yet he did not dare turn away from his brother.

Soon, Bruce, still rubbing his shoulder where it had hit the ice, joined the thunderer at the trickster's bedside, eyes wide as he took in Loki's appearance. "He's blue."

"I told you he was adopted, did I not? Loki is Jotun, but he is radiating heat, and he won't wake up." Bruce's eyes gave his patient a hurried scan, a hand going to rest on the ridged forehead, but once more Loki drew away from another's touch, though this time, the blue began to recede, leaving pale skin flushed with red and dark hair damp with sweat.

"Quick, get him into the bath, I'll start running the water. The fever is pretty high even for a human, and if he's supposed to be naturally colder than us, this is bad." Thor didn't hesitate before reaching out and gently lifting the younger prince out of bed, grimacing at both the heat and Loki's strangled gasps as he tried to pull away, still imprisoned in a place far, far away by his own mind. He tried whispering comforting words, but their mother had always been the one to calm them with her murmured stories and beautiful songs.

As Thor rushed into the bathroom (thank Valhalla the ice had disappeared with Loki's Jotun appearance), he also became aware of shivers that assaulted his brother's thin form. "Banner?" He called. "Why is Loki shaking? Is he cold?"

"It's a common symptom," Banner replied from deep inside he maze-like bathroom of the mansion. "Just get him in here."

Somehow navigating his way through the confusing doorways and counters, Thor finally found himself in front of the bath, Bruce standing to the side and gesturing for him to set the ill prince into the water. The older obliged, and settled his brother into the tepid tub, hoping, a bit desperately, that it doesn't trigger another ice age in Stark Tower. Thankfully, it didn't, and Thor straightened, at last taking in the spectacle before him that was Tony Stark's bathtub. Two of his brother would fit effortlessly, perhaps even three in the state he's in.

Thor frowned, Loki looked so small. Yes, he knew that the God of Mischief had always been slim, but he was never so… small.

Even in the water Loki's arms, so incredibly thin, Thor realized with a pang, wrapped around himself protectively. His eyes were dark, sunken in, and when his black shirt billowed, Thor could still see the bruises and scars that had yet to and may never heal.

Letting out a tired sigh, the God of Thunder sagged onto a nearby stool, his hand going to brush the hair out of his brother's eyes, the limp strands wet with sweat and water. Growing up, Loki had always been the sickly one, and had spent a good portion of their childhood laying on a bed in the healing room, surrounded by the bustle of nurses and the rise and fall of spells, staring at the white ceiling, counting the dirty spots and smudges. Once, when Thor had been there with his brother, Loki told him that the vast healing room was so pristine that the most he'd ever counted was seven smudges, though Thor had never been able to spot them, even when Loki pointed them out one by one. When the heir still couldn't see anything except blinding cleanliness, the younger had laughed at his lack of attention to detail and teased him about not being able to see a smudge even if it covered the entire ceiling, if only because he would assume that it was supposed to be black even though all the surrounding walls were perfectly white.

Out of the blue, J.A.R.V.I.S.'s alarms blared, and Thor nearly tumbled off his perch, suddenly alert eyes darting around the room as he sprang to his feet, Banner mirroring his movements.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what's happening?" The doctor asked, looking worriedly at the frown that descended upon Loki's brows.

"It appears that one proclaiming himself as Ebony Maw had invaded the space."

At the mention of the name, Loki seemed to shrink, and a small whimper escaped his lips. Thor nearly flinched. He had never heard Loki whimper, not once, not even when a much younger and more vulnerable body had been ravaged by fevers not unlike this one.

"Fever dreams," Bruce murmured. "Thor, stay here, I'm going to go see what's going on and if I can help. If his temperature drops and he starts showing signs of cold, not shivers, more like curling into himself, then get him out of the water and make him as comfortable as you can, and-"

"I'll go downstairs, doctor, please take care of my brother." Thor knew that he would never be able to memorize such complicated instructions, and he did not wish to further endanger his brother's health. Not giving the scientist a chance to protest, Thor swept Mjolnir out of his belt and was out of the bathroom in an instant (or perhaps a bit more than that, it may or may not have taken him a few tries to find his way out), praying that Bruce could find it in himself to forgive the trickster.

**oO0Oo**

"WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THE TESSERACT" was the first thing Bruce heard when the wall opposite the bathtub shattered to reveal a squid-like figure, scepter in hand and an enraged light of insanity in his eyes. The doctor was currently in the process of draining the water, lips pressing together at just how thin the god was, his frail frame highlighted by the dark shirt clinging to his body, ribs jutting out from under the thin material.

This wasn't good, of all the time to interrupt Maw had to choose now, if Bruce just left the god be his condition would only worsen. Out of options, the doctor flipped the handle to allow warmer water to flow, not hot enough to encourage the fever and not cold enough to cause discomfort, before turning and allowing the beast to take the wheel.

**oO0Oo**

"_Where have you hidden the tesseract." Thor hissed, the breath hot in his ear. "Where is it?"_

"_I__…__ don't__…__ have it." Loki managed to choke out over the hand clamped to his throat and the heat ruthlessly tearing the skin off his back._

"_Liar." The voice growled, the strangling hand only increasing in strength, though carefully controlled so that Loki still lived, so that he still burned. Control, when had Thor gotten so good at that?_

"_Where have you hidden the tesseract." It rose nearly to a chant, and the younger prince closed his eyes, willing his body to numb to the fire, though to no avail. When his brother, now so, very cruel, slammed his back into the fire once more, he could only scream. Only this time, the wretched sound ripping out of his raw throat mixed with another, a mighty roar that shook heaven and earth and instilled unexplained fear into Loki's fractured mind._

"Where have you hidden the tesseract!" _Again, but though the face that swam in his ever blurring vision still belonged to the brother that used to protect him, the voice was no longer his._

"WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THE TESSERACT!"

Loki jerked awake, abruptly sitting up, panic engulfing him for the briefest of moments when he realized the heat wasn't leaving. Why wasn't the heat leaving?

A series of loud bangs and pained roar from his right and the god whipped his head around, dizziness spiking through his skull, but before he could react, a thin, wrinkled hand whipped across his cheek, and he reeled to the side, moving barely fast enough to catch himself, pale fingers splashing, distorted by the water surrounding him on all sides. Mind hazy, Loki was still not granted the chance to make sense of anything before something struck him square in the chest, sending him flying, the back of his head striking something, sending black spots dancing into his vision. A hand wrapped around his throat, and he was effortlessly lifted into the air, his own hands grasping madly in instinctive attempts to free himself, but it was only when the attacker spoke that Loki finally wrapped his mind around the situation at hand.

"You not only fail his expectations of you, princeling, but you also betray the mercy he had so kindly shown you. You meddle with his plans, keep the Avengers alive, and steal the Tesseract. You, _Laufeyson_, are starting to become very irritating." Loki could almost hear the audible _click_ as his mask slid back into place, pushing aside the rising panic of a hand at his throat, heat swarming his blood.

J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke, just as the prince laughed.

"Sir, S.H.I.E.L.D. wishes to make contact, they have urgent news."

"I don't have it." The words had been spoken so much that they felt foul on his tongue, dropping like stones instead of flowing like water in a stream.

Perhaps because for once, it was the truth.

"You are nothing if not a liar, princeling, I have no reason to believe the words of that silver tongue," he was interrupted when an agent's voice boomed across the rooms.

"Mr. Stark, we have been ordered to inform you that the Chitauri had raided S.H.I.E.L.D.'s compounds and stolen the bullets-" The connection was abruptly cut, but for the Prince of Lies, it was enough to trigger a plan.

"If I am not mistaken, the tesseract steals minds, yes? Claims them as its own." _Stay calm._

The son of Thanos grinned, a cruel half moon twisting the disfigured mouth. "Speaking from personal experience?" Once more Loki shoved aside the painful memories and fear threatening to fester.

"And if it were truly to be in my possession, why are you not?" Sunken eyes narrowed.

"You're a sharp one, traitor, if useless. Did you really think the all powerful Thanos believed you to have it in your possession? Oh no, he simply needed its location, and I have permission to use whatever means necessary." Where his hand made contact, flames danced, only adding to the heat of what Loki had worked out to be a fever, white-hot agony cutting off the cry bubbling in his throat.

Somehow, Loki still found it in himself to bring his lips into a mocking smile. "If I am as artful as you would suggest, would I be so foolish as to hide it somewhere-" the heat intensified, fires flaring to life around them, water sizzling into steam, and Loki couldn't help a hitch in his breath. "… the Avengers… can get their hands… on it."

"So which one of your pocket universes do you hide it in?"

"If it was there, your mind would be mine now."

"Still not spilling? Well, perhaps do consider what will happen to you when the spell wears off." Satisfaction lit up contorted features as a flicker of fear flashed in green eyes before they shuttered securely once more.

"Your sentimentality blinds you." Loki goaded, and his captor saw the message in his eyes, Maw's own flashing with anger before turning and hurling his prisoner into the opposing wall.

"The Great Titan does not lie."

"Your naivety astounds me." The prince pushed himself up, leaning heavily on the wall, now smeared with blood, whose, he did not know. Perhaps his own, and perhaps that of the monster. "Not only does he lie about the tesseract, he lies about your value to the Black Order." The creature strode through the water, the faucet still running, liquid sloshing out the side of the tub, flooding the rooms, splashing over a limp, green figure. It loomed over him, a dark shadow falling across the pale face. Loki sucked in a breath, his body tensing in preparation.

_Next he will raise the whip, red cape flying, and the iron spikes will embed themselves into his arms and torso, and blood will stain the water black._

"I am his most trusted advisor, and I do not fail him." The trickster blinked, vision zooming in and out of focus, hardly catching the stream of angry words lashing out at him.

"You trust that he trusts you, it's not quite the same thing." Always the villain. Always the silver tongue.

"I wonder, Laufeyson," a gun cocked, "do you bleed?" Loki chuckled, peering down at the gun pointed at his Frost Giant heart before meeting stormy blue eyes.

"Oh you know very well that I do."

"From a bullet wound? I think I have yet to see that."

"Given up so quickly on your precious tesseract?"

"Worry not, the bullet won't kill you, just put you out long enough for me to bring you back without resistance, though I suspect the master won't be as pleased."

"Let's test that theory then, shall we?" If he would just shoot, then Loki would have his escape.

"Loki!"

"Bruce? Bruce!"

Thor and the mortals, they really do have the worst timing.

"Well?" He raised an eyebrow at the creature holding him in its mercy, the sound of a hammer whipping through the air filling his ears. "When do we start?"

Maw's gaze returned to his victim, a sneer warping the already ugly face.

One finger, that's all it would take for Loki to break out of this cell.

_Bang._

* * *

_So there are two thing I would like to hear your opinions of, both regarding OOCness (of course). So first there's Thor. I've been so wrapped up in trying to understand and write Loki well that I kind of neglected thinking about his brother. And basically, in some other stories I read, I felt like Thor's protectiveness drowned out his other personality aspects and I feel like I'm going in that direction which is not good. I just want to know if I've been deviating from Thor's character by not giving him enough personality. Thanks!_

_Second is Maw. He's kind of something just to get the plot moving but I still want to keep him at least slightly authentic. I mostly aimed to show his stupid loyalty and faith to Thanos but there might be things I had missed. So if there are, please let me know._

_Ok that's it :D Please review and thank you for reading!_

_~Life of Death_


	5. Games, Answers, and Distractions

_Ok WOW thank you all so much for the reviews! It's great to know that I mostly kept the characters in character! Oh and the countdown is really happening now, this chapter and one more, and the plot finally kicks off! (took me a while im sorry ;-;)_

**Reviews :D**

butterflydreams04 - _T__hank you so so much! (again) I love your thoughtful reviews and I'm really happy that you liked the whole prison cell illusion thing I decided to throw in! Also, it's great to know that I've managed to keep everyone in character (even Maw haha). Thank you again for your review (lots of love from me :3)!_

zaylo267 - _H__aha yup it probably did, #prayforloki_

likeaturtledo -_ Thank you and I will, I'm kinda writer's blocking rn though so it might be a little slow (im sorry pls stick with me ;;). Anyway I'm really glad I kept them in character :D (your username is great btw i love it)_

Maran Zelde - _Well this is kinda just my version of what would have happened, and though I don't think it would necessarily hasten the events of Endgame, it does compress the events between certain movies by kind of a lot. I haven't really watched all the movies so I'm just gonna hope that I got all the major plot points. Also about Bruce, thank you so much for pointing that out, I didn't even realize I was doing that O.o I keep forgetting that this is pre-Ragnarok Bruce (dang it). I guess I needed someone else to stand up for Loki and the movies just got jumbled in my head. I'm glad you don't think it's too OOC and really appreciate the heads up :D_

GilderPilot- _Thank you! And at this point I think your second question has already been answered, but the first one, well, more answers are coming the next two chapters xP Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review!_

* * *

_**Games, Answers, and Distractions**_

The vortex spun shut behind a hissing, extremely irritated, and outnumbered Maw, his Chitauri foot soldiers once again laid to waste by the team of five lost creatures. Dulling green eyes flitted, unfocused, between the freshly coated walls, the darkened red paint sliding down the concrete, roughly applied and having yet to dry, and the water tainted pink with smears of black, dimming by the second as the faucet ran, the rhythmic splashing not dissimilar to a long-lost lullaby, sung by a mother to her two boys, attempted by a brother to soothe a night plagued by terrors. An arrow at his throat brought the same eyes running, almost lazily, up the deadly shaft, across the bow, and meeting blue eyes promising a thunderstorm even Thor would be unable to control. If the prince had been able, he would have smiled.

_Go ahead._ Green eyes tempted. _Let go, let it fly, and you shall have your vengeance._

The arm of the archer drew back, the arrow momentarily leaving the pale neck alone and outstretched, yet Loki's second route of escape soon crumbled to reveal a precipitous overhang as a hammer rammed into the arrow, the tip, instead of burying itself where it should have, striking the side of the tub and bouncing back towards its shooter upon making contact, who caught it effortlessly, flipping it back into its quiver while sending a glare upwards, before he stepped out of the water and towards the other unconscious figure. Distastefully, Loki watched the hammer fly back into his brother's hands, the very same that had saved his life twice in the span of ten minutes, and what for? The bullet hadn't penetrated his heart, rather, due to certain interferences, it had dug into his right lung, ripping apart tissue and snapping ribs.

Punishment, the younger prince decided, because Thor too believed he lied about the tesseract, as they all do, because as the liesmith, his silver words mean nothing.

Faintly, he heard his name come from a familiar tongue, and he turned a milky gaze to the speaker, finding desperate concern on golden features. Truly, he wondered when Thor had been educated so thoroughly in the art of untruths. Were these same features not the ones twisted by disgust when he taunted Loki in his cell? Were those rough fingers not the very same that had choked the life from his body? Was the gentle tongue not the poisonous serpent that lashed and bit at him until the monster emerged?

So his brother had learned to lie, quite well too. Both the golden prince and the mischief maker. Thor Odinson.

It seemed Loki was no longer needed.

When darkness greeted him, it was as if Hel awaits.

**oO0Oo**

"Loki!" Distress, perhaps even fear, edged itself way into the God of Thunder's voice, his own heartbeat a storm in his ears as he watched lids droop over faded emerald. "Stay with me, brother!" Blue eyes took in the damage, and calloused hands pressed desperately over the hole the bullet had left in the trickster.

"_Why do you still help him?!_" Barton broke in, no longer able to keep his fury at bay, whipping his bow around to point accusingly at the collapsed figure clad in borrowed black clothing. "Ever since he arrived he had been nothing but trouble. First he brings an army and destroys a city, then he escapes with the tesseract, which, by the way, _is still missing_. Then he comes back and blows up half of Stark Tower, and now he's practically bait for the Chitauri and Thanos. So tell me, Thor, what reason is there to continue helping a madman?"

The thunderer's fists clenched dangerously, but that was the extent of his frustration, his eyes then turned, almost pleadingly, to Natasha, who sighed, reaching to finally stop the water flow and the flooding of the unfortunate bathroom. With the doctor down (shot multiple times along with a few doses of sedatives, though nothing critical, the others had already started tending to him), the God of Thunder's only remaining hope was the female agent.

"Listen, Clint, don't you think this might be what Thanos wants? To split us apart?"

"We won't be split if we all decide to get rid of him." Thor frowned, agitation darkening bright eyes.

"And Thanos knows that Thor would never."

"You heard Maw, _he knows where the tesseract is_. I've spent time in his mind and trust me when I say, there is _nothing_ salvageable in there."

"While he was mind controlled." She pointed out, only seeming to anger Barton further

"And what reason do I have to believe that it is any different now? And I repeat, he knows where the tesseract is, the Chitauri came marching in demanding for it!"

"And how do you know that they spoke truth?"

"And how do _you_ know _he_'s not lying?" The archer countered without a second's hesitation, the tip of the bow still angled angrily towards the god. "He's the God of Mischief, isn't he? And you'd even told us stories about how he lied as a kid. What reason do you have to believe _he_ was the one that told the truth."

Thor found something in himself wavering at the archer's words, Maw's enraged voice still echoing in his head.

_WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THE TESSERACT!_

It had sounded so real, and he had wondered whether even Loki could lie so well. But then again, his brother's voice had also rung with truth.

_I don't have it._

A sudden catch in Loki breathing had Thor making up his mind, and the thunderer scooped up his brother from the now-empty tub, lips pressed together at the crimson snaking from the wound and wrapping around his hands. Once more he turned to the Black Widow, and Natasha tapped a finger to her earpiece, waiting for a connection, green eyes locking with the turbulent blue of her fellow agent.

"If he knows the location of the tesseract, we're going to need him for interrogation." The line connected, and she looked away, marching out of the room, leaving an unsatisfied Clint and borderline anxiety Thor to follow. "Natasha Romanoff, we have a member of the Avenger and an important prisoner," Thor notably winced at the title assigned to Loki, "down, medical assistance is required." Pause. "Stark Tower." She lowered her hand, grumbling something under her breath.

"Or, you know, what's left of it."

Then, having reached the medical bay, she informed them without turning around, hand resting on the handle and ready to open the door. "The team should be here soon, until then, we'll find someone to help stabilize him." Upon opening the door, she immediately held up a hand to stop any unnecessarily aggressive advances on Stark's part and gestured to the bed pressed against the wall, a safe distance from Banner and the others. Thor obliged, gently placing Loki on the white sheets, black shirt still sticking to his gaunt frame, from water or blood, the God of Thunder could no longer discern.

"In the meantime," Natasha turned to the other four Avengers, hands crossed over her chest. "Does anyone know how to stop the blood loss? He'll be needed for questioning if he knows where it is." Right away, all eyes found their way to the "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" in the room. With Bruce out of commission, Stark was of course next in line for medical knowledge, though gentleness and soft words didn't come with this package. Hands in pockets and suddenly aware of the stares, the CEO glanced up.

"What?"

**oO0Oo**

Thor had to admit, the medical team took a bit of… convincing before they were willing to help his brother, Barton's irate presence and dark glower not encouraging them much. It was only when Agent Romanoff noted the tension and ushered them out of the room (Thor included, much to his displeasure) and Dr. Banner regained consciousness and assured them that Loki was of no harm, that they finally moved to help him. Outside, masks were slid back into place, and Barton once again hoisted up his bow and quiver, storming off to Odin-knows-where, leaving Thor in the company of Romanoff and Rogers, Stark having taken one look at the bloodstained gloves he was wearing and marched off, probably to one of his many not destroyed bathrooms (they only realized later that he was marching off to his liquor cabinet).

The three of them had watched on in companionable silence, Thor's eyes forever glued to his brother as trained professionals carefully peeled back dark cloth, a few startled gasps and alarmed glances being exchanged before the team burst into action, Dr. Banner sitting and observing quietly on a bed nearby, bandages wrapped around his shoulders and left leg.

"Who do you think is lying?" Steve had inquired, the question aimed at nobody in particular. Thor, truthfully, did not know, so he stayed quiet and allowed their teammate to provide an answer. The one she gave though, was one neither of the men were expecting.

"No one."

A sudden abnormality in the rhythm of what Banner had called a "heart monitor" brought Thor's thoughts spiraling back to his brother, but nothing was out of the ordinary as far as he could see (which, as Loki often teased when they were younger, was not very far), and as fast as it had started the machine stopped, resuming its gentle beeping. Glancing worried at his brother for several more moments, wondering whether he should call for the doctor, Thor decided at last that it was a "false alarm" and returned to his silent vigil, carefully keeping his eyes averted from Loki's chest. As of that moment, Thor didn't think he could look at that injury and keep his sanity about him. It was just another reminder of how he had failed in his duties as a brother.

"_You're an older brother now, Thor." His mother's gentle hands reached under his arms and lifted him onto her lap so he could see the babe, a small thing, no bigger than his father's legendary Mjolnir. "You'll protect him, won't you, my little warrior?" Thor turned his head to Frigga, who smiled at him, beautiful eyes sparkling, before turning a fond gaze to his new brother, the young prince's eyes following._

"_Of course I will, mother."_

And when had he ever? Sure, he had defended his brother in fights against Sif and the Warriors Three (sometimes even reluctantly), watched his back on the battlefield, comforted him after nightmares, but when it truly mattered, Loki had always been alone.

"I'm so sorry, brother."

"Oh my," the sarcastic voice laced with poison both startled and drove Thor to such immense relief that he didn't note the tone with which the words were spoken. "Whatever for?"

"Brothe-"

"I'm not your brother." The calm retort all but shocked Thor into a lengthy silence before he decided to try again.

"Yes you are-"

"Do not make me repeat myself, Thor." The thunderer shut up, confusion clouding blue eyes as they watched his brother's still form. He had believed them to be making some sort of progress when Loki allowed comfort after a nightmare and hadn't lashed out with his usual cruel dismissal of their siblinghood. So what changed? Frowning, he searched the crevices of his brain for a plausible explanation, but all he found was dust gathering in the corners of his mind. Letting out a sharp exhale, Thor tried again, and this time suddenly recalled the submission he had seen as the archer aimed an arrow at the trickster's throat and the subsequent displeasure at Mjolnir's interference, and a frightening possibly presented itself.

"Loki… I could never idly stand by as you die."

"Even if it would put an end to my suffering?" Thor flinched, Loki had always known what to say to hit hardest.

"But brot-" he cut himself off before the liesmith could. "But we can help you."

"I'm you afraid you lack the motive."

"Information." Before Thor could make a response, a cool female voice interjected, followed by the sound of the door sliding shut.

"Agent Romanoff," forest green eyes fluttered open, wandering lazily to the lean figure. "How kind of you to join us."

Promptly ignoring him, the agent whisked a chair away from one of the tables and sat in front of the bed, crossing her legs and folding her hands neatly on her lap. "No more games, Loki, it's time for answers."

Thor frowned slightly. It was the middle of the night, his brother had just woken from a possibly fatal wound, and _now_ the agent wished to conduct her interrogation? He was silenced when he tried to protest, however, by a stern hand, followed by a mirthless laugh from his brother.

"It's time for answers."

**oO0Oo**

Loki let out a low chuckle. No more games, huh? Well, answers can very easily turn into games.

"And I suppose you wish to know the whereabouts of the tesseract?"

"No." His eyebrows quirked slightly, a questioning light in his eyes.

"Your team seems plenty eager."

"Well, they don't seem to know the truth."

"Or rather," Loki did not miss a beat in the play of words, "who spoke it."

"You tell me."

"And what good shall that do me?"

"It's probably your only chance before Fury marches in here with his men and uses 'whatever means necessary' to make you talk." At this, amusement glinted in dull emerald, and the god turned away to stare at the ceiling.

"They can do their worst." He didn't fail to notice Thor's poorly hidden wince.

"Because you've been through worse, or because you don't know."

"You tell me." Borrowed words, borrowed time. He closed his eyes.

"I need it from you, Loki."

"Why, so they can hear it themselves?" For a moment Natasha almost looked stunned. Then she regained her composure, leaning back, eyes searching the walls for a few seconds, and reached into the pockets of her suit, fishing around for a bit before pulling out a small black device, which she carelessly tossed to the side, a buzz of static signifying its landing. Next the trickster glanced at the security cameras, and the Black Widow made quick work of those with a few well-aimed throws of daggers, electricity buzzing around the silvery blade. Loki chuckled, this one was good with her mind _and_ her blades, he'll make sure to indulge her in a bit of sparring sometime.

"Now it's just you and me." Loki didn't bother correcting her that there was one last "hidden" security camera. If they wanted a show, they would get one, not like he had any more to lose. Oh also Thor was there, but he wouldn't understand their little sparring match anyway. "The truth."

"You already have it."

"Whose."

"Both."

"Mind games?"

"Battle of wits."

"Maw's the middle man."

Loki chuckled, not trusting his throat to form the words he wanted and feeling the serpentine spell uncoil in his body, the temporary counter spell losing its touch. They were always times like this when he found it to be so easy to simply slide into oblivion, but instead he forced his eyes open, because the deeper he sinks into darkness, the more monsters it unleashes, beasts so ravenous for his failing sanity that he would rather endure the physical torment. At least then his mind stays intact, and his words remain his weapon. Immediately he could see a small streak of dirt on the ceiling overhead.

_One._

"How long until he comes back?"

"Who's to say he will?"

"Won't he?"

"No one said he wouldn't." Perhaps he was being too cooperative, but he needed them out of this room, and fast, for his failing magic wouldn't be able to keep the curse at bay for much longer. Though that wouldn't do much good, would it? That pathetically concealed camera keeps his valued privacy just out of reach. A pale hand tightened slightly on the sheets, and Loki tried in vain to chase the light frown from his features. Before his eyes could droop close once more, the trickster pried them open, staring up at white illuminated by the light of early dawn, another stain catching his attention.

_Two._

Another.

_Three._

He heard the agent stand and leave, the door sliding shut.

_Four._

**oO0Oo**

"You got all that?"

"Loud and clear." A pause on Barton's end. "He knew, didn't he?"

"Of course."

"Then why bother?"

"Entertainment."

**oO0Oo**

"Get out."

_Five. Six_

"Loki-"

"_Get out._" A hint of desperation wormed its way into his voice, and he hated that Thor heard it.

_Seven. Eight._

_Huh, record broken._

"Please brother, I-"

"_I'm not your brother!_" Loki lurched upwards, twisting to face Thor, his back barking painfully in protest, an arm supporting himself on the edge of the bed, green eyes spewing venom at his self-proclaimed _brother_. He felt old bitterness grab at the chance to resurface, dragging him deeper into the swamp of rage and hatred, muddy water bubbling at his chin. Why can't Thor just leave him alone? Was some peace and quiet too much to ask?! Well, it wasn't like his opinions had ever mattered, even when they were younger Thor had always been the one the guards listened to, the prince who led the parade, soaking up the love and glory while Loki hid in shadows from insults and rocks.

_Villain._

_Silver tongue._

_Liar._

_Weakling._

Perhaps it was the hostility in his words, or perhaps it was the thinly-veiled panic brightening his eyes, but Thor, though hesitant, stood and left, gently closing the door behind him. And once the trickster knew for sure that his not-brother was gone, Loki collapsed onto his side, tremors plaguing his body, arms cradling his sides, eyelids drooping dangerously.

_Stay awake._

He looked up again.

_Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

A few moments passed in relative peace, the numbers swimming in his fevered mind, sweat starting to bead on his forehead, sliding down his face, curving over the ridge of his nose.

"Twenty-three." He murmured to himself, fearful green eyes searching for any more streaks and stains on the ceiling, now fully lightened by rays of the sun. Nothing, no more. No more distractions, nothing else to hold it down.

"Twenty-three." He muttered again, squeezing his eyes shut, breath an angry rasp in his throat, a single rebellious tear mixing with the sweat on his cheeks. Sweeping the premise of the room one more time, Loki found himself staring into that camera in the corner. "Can you see them?" This time, there was no one to squint up at the ceiling and tell him that he saw only white paint.

The last of his tactics used up, the malison struck.

**oO0Oo**

It was 7:23 a.m. when the screaming began.

* * *

_Is Loki ok? Probably not. A__m I gonna find someway to help him? Probably yes, so don't worry xD_

_If you enjoyed, please review! _

_Also I know I keep asking for reviews because I'm worried about OOCness, like to the point of it sounding like an excuse, but I'm genuinely worried. See, the thing is that I love this website and spend like half of my life on it, so I've seen my fair share of pretty OOC stories, and I know how much it can lessen an experience even if the plot is really nice. So I just wanted to clear that up (no one asked it was just my own conscience :P)_

_Thanks for reading and I love you 3000!_


	6. Lovely

_Oh my how long has it been *counting in progress* almost two weeks! Sorry for the wait ;;_

_Anyway, there's more fluff coming your way this chapter (not brotherly but you'll see) and thank you everyone for your support! *hugs for all*_

**Reviews :D**

zaylo267_ \- yup... the wounds just didn't quite cut it, but I did warn about Loki whump didn't I ;)_

OnePieceDoesExist _(indeed it does, have you read the latest chapters?) - Thanks for reading and I'm glad they're all in character!_

Guest_ \- Fun fact, Nat originally didn't have very big of a role in the story but after watching a few more movies I decided "screw it she's Tasha she deserves this and so much f*cking more" so here we are. They aren't a couple though, there aren't really any pairings in this story (I guess there could be a BIT of Clintasha if you squint? idk? I mean I've always like them more as bffs) but I've always wanted to see what it would be like if these two became friends, like... no one would ever be able to keep up :p_

butterflydreams04_ \- I'm literally incapable of expressing how much I love love LOVE your reviews they really make my day (here's all my love and affection TAKE IT). And tbh the whole lies and truths situation had me confusing myself for a bit xD Especially the whole deal with Loki knowing and Nat knowing that he knows (he probably knew that she knew that he knew and she knew that he knew that she knew- ah you know what nvm), it took me a while to come to the scene I have now, there were a few experiments before where Loki didn't know about the camera to show how bad of a shape he's in but then again he's Loki soooo... And lastly, more answers will be coming soon so stay tuned :3 Again thank you so much for your lovely, thoughtful reviews and please do enjoy the story :D_

* * *

**_Lovely_**

The chorus beeping of machines and rapid clatters on a keyboard echoed around the room, soft brown eyes darting frantically between the glowing screen and the various monitors scattered about, their owner as desperate as the deep, panicked voice behind him, his ears drowning in the hoarse wailing that had yet to stop. The doctor didn't understand what had went wrong, just minutes before the god had seemed stable, a flare of his temper resulting in a deflated Thor on the scientist's hands, and now…

Bruce, working deftly on preparing a solution to alleviate the pain, tried to backtrack, finding the little details that seemed to have suggested at something being wrong with his temporary patient. Perhaps Natasha had seemed somewhat concerned when she spoke through the intercom, but the doctor had dismissed the slight note as worry about the invasion that had promised to return. His mind turned next to their observations while gathered around the security feed. Inputting the clear medication into a syringe, he moved cautiously towards the brothers, careful not to startle Thor lest it triggers an appearance from Mjolnir.

They had seen Thor leave the room after Loki's little outburst, a defeated expression on his usually optimistic features, but then, now that he thought about it, things had started to get a little weird. The others had dispersed, and liesmith collapsed into a heap on the bed, the sheets only covering the lower half of his body, arms cradling himself like a child seeking comfort after a nightmare. At first the doctor had assumed that it was due to exhaustion and the yet-to-heal injuries, not to mention the sedatives he had been given before his awakening, and it wasn't until Thor joined him and they both noted the way Loki eyes searched, almost… fearfully, for something on the ceiling, that they both realized something was off.

"Thor." The God of Thunder whirled towards Bruce, in his eyes a heart-wrenching plea to help ease Loki's suffering. "I'm going to need you to hold him down, just for a few seconds."

They had seen Loki's mouth move, and when Bruce cranked up the volume, they had realized that he was counting, green orbs roaming the ceiling as numbers poured from trembling lips. Banner hadn't understood, but Thor looked like he did, anxiety edged patience in his eyes as he seemed to wait for his brother to finish.

"Twenty-three." They had heard him whisper, barely catching the sound even with enhanced audio. Thor's frown deepened. Eyes gave the room one last survey, and Bruce was positive that fear was hidden in the forest green whirlpool. Suddenly, they came to rest on the camera, and the doctor had nearly shrunk back at the sheer intensity of the gaze. "Can you see them?"

Thor had opened his mouth, as if to respond-

And the screaming had begun.

Thor didn't question anything before he abruptly turned back to his brother, noticeably stifling a flinch at the slim form thrashing about on the bed, and grabbed Loki's arms, quite gently, the doctor noted, and tried to keep him in place, but even injured and hurting terribly, the trickster proved to be strong, and his flailing nearly threw off the God of Thunder. Quite unwillingly, Thor clamped down harder, but just as the scientist was about to give Loki the medicine that would ease his pain, green eyes snapped open, and in a sudden burst of strength he twisted away from the thunderer, back slamming against the wall, his dreadful cries momentarily cut by a gasp of pain. Several second afterwards there was an eerie silence when green eyes met with brown, and then Loki shook his head, almost convulsively, and words tumbled from pale lips.

"No… not sleep… please… don't-" The last word came as a grunt, and the god doubled over in bed, shivering from head to toe, denials of unconsciousness still streaming from his mouth.

"It's ok, it's not a sedative." Bruce comforted, watching the slightest bit of tension leak out of the trickster's body. "Just something to help the pain." Taking advantage of Loki's momentary calm, the doctor tried to reach for his arm, but he suddenly lashed out again, arms scrabbling madly at the sheets, head reeling back and crashing against the wall, drawing out yet another choked cry, and Bruce had to snap his hand back before the syringe hit any wrong nerves and worsened Loki's state. From beside the scientist, muscled arms reached out and pulled gently at pale, thin ones, guiding the trickster away from the wall so he could no longer hurt himself. "Just hold his arm still for a few moments," Bruce instructed the thunderer, "just like that. Perfect." The syringe finally found its target, and he pushed in the medication, signifying for Thor to release Loki before standing back to watch the brothers.

At first, frighteningly, it didn't seem to have any effects at all, and the god continued to writhe pitifully on the bed, the sheets a mess at his feet, chapped lips opening and closing in silent screams and feeble attempts to draw air. Beside him Thor loomed, a tired mountain overlooking a young village he had sworn to protect from the scorching rays of the sun, his hand brushing back Loki's hair every time a particularly harsh movement would send dark strands tumbling into conscious yet closed emerald eyes. After a few tense minutes, the effects of the medicine kicked in, and the trickster finally started showing signs of calm. His first action though, was to push at Thor's hands, and, much to Bruce's surprise, the stubborn god relented, stepping back to watch his brother, still shaking, but evidently a bit more comfortable.

Letting out a sigh, Bruce turned, ready to check Loki's vitals and make sure they were stable for the moment, only to be nearly scared into Hulking out, much to his displeasure, by the gathered Avengers (minus Tony, because he's probably in a room somewhere trying to recover from a severe hangover). With appreciable effort he pushed down the green creeping up his arms, sending an emerald tinted glare in the direction of Steve, Clint, and Natasha.

"Do not do that, ever again." The captain actually took a step back at the slightly deepened voice, arms half-raised.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you." Behind him however, Barton couldn't seem to care less.

"What is it now?" The archer demanded, the ice on his tongue colder than that of Jotunheim, but Thor wasn't interested, not even bothering to turn and glare at the man, much less threaten him. All he could think about was the heat that still radiated from his brother with the same, if not higher, intensity, screams of pain replaying themselves over and over in his head like a broken record. Only seconds after the question was asked though, Thor heard his brother laugh, or what the thunderer assumed to be a laugh, since it was no more than a labored huff of air, and look down at Loki in puzzlement. His own suffering was no joking matter!

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." Thor frowned, subconsciously reaching out to brush back another dark strand that had found its way out from behind Loki's ear. To his relief, the trickster didn't fight back, only focused milky green eyes on the person in the room that probably hated him the most, and for a moment the God of Thunder was genuinely ready to pound the archer into the ground with Mjolnir if he got too close to his brother. He soon found that such extreme measures were not necessary when Barton's cutting retort was cut short by the calming words of the good doctor.

"Well, that's the thing, I don't know." Taking off his glasses, Bruce fiddled with them, almost nervously. "Something is poisoning him, that's for sure, if the black in his veins is any indication. The weird thing is, I've never seen any symptoms at all before this, and even if it's supposed to be a slow-working toxin that kills him over a long period of time, I still should have seen the deterioration of his body, not this sudden outburst, not unless someone snuck in and injected him with a very strong dose while we weren't watching." But that wouldn't be possible, would it? Thor wondered, he himself had been in the room with Loki, and in the short span of time between when he left the room and when he joined Dr. Banner at the security camera, the scientist had monitored any movements in the room. Bruce's next words voiced his concerns.

"Which would be impossible, since the room was closely monitored the entire time, and even if the assailant had made themselves invisible by whatever means, the energy of that spell or whatever magic would have been detected." Finishing his debriefing, Banner put his glasses back on, and Thor turned back to Loki, feeling a twinge of annoyance at the near amusement on pale features. Did he really disregard his own welling being so much? Behind him, Agent Romanoff spoke.

"Sounds like it could be magically induced." Thor whipped around. Magic? Beside her, Barton and the Captain were giving her confused glances, while the doctor seemed deep in thought at the possibility. Her passive green eyes then flickered to the two men currently staring at her as if she had just grown the antlers of a bilgesnipe. "It's not like we haven't seen enough to not believe in it." She pointed out matter-of-factly, and they looked away again, beaten to the mark once more by a brilliant mind, Thor couldn't help but sympathize.

"It's… possible." Banner admitted, and that was all the thunderer needed. If there was even a slim possibility that spells were the cause of their troubles, then he knew someone who could help. Who would help. A poorly hidden groan brought Thor's attention back to his brother, and he was almost frightened to see that Loki had curled into himself again, breaths rapidly losing its steady rhythm and spiraling into laborious rasps, alert green eyes once again squeezed shut, dark brows swept down in a frown.

"Doctor?" Thor placed a hand on Loki's arm, and at once his brother's fingers clamped around it in a vice-like grip, long and unattended nails digging into his skin. Banner turned, a hint of alarm flashing past soft eyes at the trickster's state. Without a moment's hesitation, the doctor came forward, gently, firmly, and with slight difficulty, removing Loki's iron grasp on Thor's arm before moving the latter out of his way.

"This isn't right," the worry in his voice only hardened the thunderer's resolve. "The medication should have kept the pain at bay for at least four hours, and it's only been thirty minutes." He peered at his watch. "Not even." Thor made up his mind.

Before anyone could question or detain him, the God of Thunder strode from the room, Mjolnir already in hand. Behind him, he heard a few almost accusatory inquiries from Barton but paid them no heed, he needed to get a message to Heimdall, and he needed to do it fast.

Mjolnir spun, and Thor went soaring, the ever more dilapidated state of the building not failing to escape blue eyes, yet still he spared not a glance, not even when he landed on what was left of the top of Stark Tower and called into the sky for his friend.

"Heimdall, I know you see me, please, informed Mother of Loki's state." Pause. "Tell her her son needs her."

Heimdall heard, Thor knew with a certainty, and he could only hope the gatekeeper would find it in himself to forgive a fallen prince.

**oO0Oo**

"My Queen, if a word may be granted." Frigga looked up from her embroidery, silver needle held between delicate fingers, the weaving of two young men slowly coming into focus on the shimmering fabric, one vibrant as the sun and the other secretly beautiful as the moon. Together, the two brothers were sprawled lazily in the embrace of gently swaying grass, stars winking at them from an inky sky, constellations of heroes and beasts locked in battle, stalking around the other like wolves, broadswords and fangs and claws at the ready. The arm of the younger was outstretched, long, graceful fingers pointed at the sparkling spirits as he told of stories lost in time, hidden carefully between the branches of Yggdrasil, small buds that bloom as their tales slid from the silver tongue. The older's eyes were turned fondly to his brother, love and welcomed responsibility gleaming unveiled behind ocean blue curtains.

Centuries ago. Before the train veered dangerously off its designated tracks.

_You're an older brother now, Thor. You'll protect him, won't you, my little warrior?_

_Of course I will, mother._

She still believed in her boys, trusted that Loki could still return to them, knew that Thor would not give up. She loved them, her beautiful children, both equally deserving of her unconditional affection, so when she received the plea from her elder son, the embroidery was disappeared with a wave of a graceful hand, and only moments later, so was she.

**oO0Oo**

Her oldest son positively leapt into the air when she approached him from behind and gave a gentle tap on his broad shoulder, alarm and confusion evident in sapphire blue when he turned to see her, himself an image of bewilderment.

"Hush dear child," she silenced his inquiry before it escaped, predicting its nature. "You did not think your brother found all those passageways on his own, did you?" At the look of utter awe in his sky colored eyes, Frigga couldn't help but smile at Thor's blissful ignorance. The amusement soon faded, however, when she recalled her purpose. "Where is he?"

Thor seemed to snap back into reality in the same instance, and without another moment of delay he took his mother's hand, gently, dipping his head in a beg for pardon of his disrespect, and flew. Electricity cracked in the semi-humid air as the mighty hammer spun like the blades of a helicopter, bringing mother and son drifting down into the once glorious mansion and promptly into the midst of the gathered heroes, who, some try as they might, could not hide their wonder and awe at the serene yet powerful woman who now stood before them, her son a spitting image of his mother. Besides her, Thor, for all his muscles, one might have even called him small. Young.

Frigga allowed only a gentle smile at her son's new friends before sweeping past them, the movement nearly a mirror of her adoptive child, and the look that one of them donned, a small, kind-looking man, told her that he recognized it. But she could not dwell on that then, and even the thought of doing so deserted her the moment the cold, iron door was opened for her and she came to see the rapidly deteriorating condition of her son.

The once beautiful, graceful boy embodying the moon, now waned in the unforgiving dead of night, his lovely, silver light dimming as the darkness pushed, the once regal full moon now naught but a sliver of shimmering defiance, fighting with all its might to stay just a while longer.

Warmth circled behind gentle, baby blue eyes as she neared her whimpering child, steps quiet and peaceful on the marble floor.

"Loki?" One soft word was all it took for the dam of green ice to break, and the tears were flowing before tired lids fully revealed dull emerald.

Gently, a mother lifted her son's head and set it on her lap, dark hair billowing across the folds of her dress. The doubt in green eyes, however, cut into a deeper part of her soul, something that almost drew tears of her own, knowing that the boy who had once trusted her with every inch of his heart was now skeptical of her very presence by his side. Loki, very much like his brother, had always expressed most through his eyes, swirling green abysses that betray message upon message of fear and suffering untold. She had long ago learned how to read them, and a mere century of detachment had not been nearly enough to dull her skills, and this one he practically screamed.

_You can't be here why are you here you're not supposed to be here I'm a monster I'm not your son you're supposed to hate me I want you to be here please be here I miss you I need you stay._

She smiled down at her boy, and he looked so incredibly young and vulnerable, the fear and uncertainty etched onto his features the same as that which plagued him after frequent night terrors. A tender, experienced hand stroke his hair, a reassurance that words wouldn't be able to convey. _I'm here, I promise._

He read it in her eyes, he had always been good at that, and visibly relaxed, giving her the chance to gently tap at the outer layers of his mental shields. Almost immediately he tensed once more, but the sheer familiarity of Frigga's unwavering presence soon convinced the young prince that his mother had truly come to his aid, and the walls lowered. Cautiously, but lowered all the same.

A quick scan of her son's mind told the queen all she needed to know, and she was confident that if given cooperation, she was fully capable of at least momentarily suppressing the pain that the wretched spell would subject Loki to. She had to force down a tidal wave of anger and disgust at the thought. She couldn't afford that at the moment, right now she just had to focus on being the mother and healer that her child needed. The process, she knew, would be excruciating, especially because in order for her magic to fight and win against the dark matter curled within her boy, he would have to succumb to unconsciousness. Then, the spell would feast, and only then would its defenses lower enough for her to force it back into its damp, darkened cave.

"Loki." Large, green eyes stared up at her, and she knew that he knew, this talented prince, of course he knew, he just didn't want to, because it would hurt. And it would hurt bad. A hitch in his breathing and a choked cough that squeezed out of his parched throat, threatening to escalate into an uncontrollable scream, had Frigga reaching to slowly lower his eyelids, feeling his alarm as his eyes danced and flitted about under her soft fingers. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to his forehead, pale and dotted with sweat, the only comfort she could offer in the face of such suffering. _It will be alright, everything will be alright._ Slowly, he ceased his struggles against fatigue, and the moment she felt his body go limp with sleep, her magic plunged into him, and with the first begging wail that escaped a boy's lips, his mother's warmth wrapped around the poisonous darkness, and pulled.

**oO0Oo**

He only knew to scream, to plead, to _beg_ for mercy from... _this_, whatever it was. There was no comfort, no escape from the unspeakable demons that flooded the blissfully empty darkness of his dreamscape. He hated his weakness, hated knowing that they fed upon it, hated that the more power they drew, the less control he had over his horror. And it hurt. It hurt so that torture was the lovely twinkling of stars in the night sky, the soft sensation of grass tickling his arms.

_The sky is dark and the hills are white_

_As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night_

_And this is the song the storm-king sings_

_As over the world his cloak he flings_

_Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

_He rustles his wings and gruffly sings_

_Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

_On yonder mountain-side a vine_

_Clings at the foot of a mother pine_

_The tree bends over the trembling thing_

_And only the vine can hear her sing_

_Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

_What shall you fear when I am here_

_Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep._

_The king may sing in his bitter flight_

_The tree may croon to the vine to-night._

_But the little snowflake at my breast_

_Liketh the song I sing the best_

_The gentle words, the lovely tune._

The monsters snarled in their ghastly indignation as they fled, shrinking like cowards in the face of a warmth so powerful.

And he remembered.

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep."

Memories of a boy, large emerald eyes painted with innocence, came like the curtains of a waterfall, so he let them.

"Weary thou art, a-next my heart."

The melody calmed him, the way it always did, and in his mother's arms, safe as can be, Loki drifted off into a lovely, dreamless sleep.

"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep."

* * *

_I love Frigga. Like. Too much. _

_I will also forever support that Loki never stopped loving her and anyone who says otherwise I am prepared to fight. I wish we had more interactions between these two TT they both deserve so much better._

_Also also I saw something on pinterest that cinematic-paralleled their deaths followed by "hello mother, did I make you proud?" and lost my shit.  
_

_Anyway, I'm ranting, I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. The song I believe is an actual Norse lullaby (or at least that's what Google told me) and I just found it to fit so well. Mostly because of the last verse "but the little SNOWFLAKE at my breast", and Loki is, as we all know, a FROST giant. Also the curse was hinted at in earlier chapters, I'm not sure if anyone took note, but a counterspell was mentioned at one point, and in the last chapter (or maybe it was the one before that), Loki's blood was said to be a darker coloration than usual, and the curse turns a person's blood black. Idk just thought I would point that out and this author's note is getting wayyyy too long._

_(Last thing I swear) I do believe the action will kick start next week, as well as the longest chapter yet, so keep an eye out for that ;)_

_Thank you for reading, please leave a review (they are SERIOUS motivation, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside) expressing your thoughts, and I will see you again next chapter~_


	7. And the Sun Did Not Shine

_Hey everyone! I'm on time this week are you proud of me xD_

_As promised last week, longest chapter yet, and the action FINALLY kick starts, so enjoy!_

**Reviews :D**

Maran Zelde _\- Ikr! Honestly idk where I stand on the relationship between Odin (great parenting btw) and Loki, but I will go down with the mother son relationship between Loki and Frigga_

OnePieceDoesExist _(who's your favorite character btw?) __\- Yay! Glad I'm not the only one haha, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
_

butterflydreams04 _\- Firstly, please don't apologize for reading it later, the story isn't going anywhere and it's really my honor that you read it at all, not to mention enjoy it so much. And secondly, of course I do! Your reviews are always amazing! And it's my pleasure to write, its a good stress reliever honestly xD. Also also, big BIG thank you for your compliments regarding my writing style! It's funny cuz it's kind of a mix between the writing styles I've read but also just me making up metaphors and phrases on the spot haha, like the one about sun and moon. I've seen it done a few times so I thought I'd give it my own twist ;D_

_Again thank you everyone for your amazing reviews and do proceed now with the chapter!_

_Hope you enjoy~_

* * *

_**And the Sun Did Not Shine**_

_Your brother loves you, Loki, as much as you won't believe it._

_Your father, too, neglectful as he may seem._

_They call you the God of Lies, my child, but they are simply do not see the truth, you could never quite keep them from your eyes._

… _You don't believe me, do you?_

_Or is this just truth hidden so deep even I cannot find it?_

_Oh, Loki, if you won't let yourself believe anything I've said before, at least believe that I've always loved you._

The comforting warmth was gone, and so was she.

Or perhaps she was never here.

"You know, brother." Ah, Thor, of course. "I counted twenty-five."

So the great Thor had beaten him at his own game.

Loki supposed it was a bit disconcerting, he was really losing his touch.

_This isn't good what's happening to me I don't want to die._

"I was never there for you, was I?" No. "Not when it mattered." Indeed. "You were right, I was nothing but an arrogant prince and a fool. There were so many things I should have seen. I shouldn't have brushed off the way they treated you, I should have had your back, the way you always had mine. Remember when you would get us out of trouble? Like when I dragged you on that stupid quest to find and kill a bilgesnipe in the darkest parts of the forest?" Yes, he did remember. They almost died. "You got us out of that, and I always took it all for granted."

There was a pause, like the idiot was contemplating what to say next.

"I should have stood up for you against father." Oh _now_ this was getting interesting. The golden prince, standing up to the king? For a monster? Here was new information. "Should have owned up to my mistakes instead for letting you take the punishment." Loki remembered those times very, very well. Maybe it had been then that the silver prince started hating.

"When mother was here-"

"Was she?" He could see Thor blink, closed as his eyes may be, three times. Loki wasn't surprised at his surprise, because truly, no matter how perceptive Thor becomes, the silver-tongue will always be better at faking unconsciousness (or anything really). The soft silence continued for a few moments before the thunderer answered, voice and eyes (probably, given Loki can't see them) brimming with earnestness.

"Yes…" Another long, soothing silence. "You went back so they could cast the anti-spell?"

"Did Frigga tell you?"

"Yes." Of course, the oaf was much too dumb to have figured it out for himself. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was none of your concern."

"Your wellbeing _is_ my concern."

_Is this not easier, to just show me the _**monstrosity** _that you hide from us all._

"Leave me alone, Thor."

"Brother-" Loki made sure to dramatically flinched at the title, and he felt Thor cut himself off.

Emerald orbs did not open until the iron door slid securely shut, and only then did the God of Mischief pull himself, slowly, into a sitting position, ignoring the dull ache that still echoed the thing too torturous to be something as simple as pain, because even a queen's magic can only do so much.

_Your brother loves you._

But Loki had no brother, no mother, no family.

_I've always loved you._

Right?

**oO0Oo**

"You mean to tell me I missed an _alien queen_ because of a _hangover_?!" Thor walked into the room in time to see the Widow's head tilt of _yah, pretty much _and the billionaire's immediately deflated demeanor. "I am never touching alcohol again…" He muttered, only for the feisty blonde behind him to roll her eyes. Sometimes she really did remind Thor of Jane.

As usual, an alert Romanoff was the first one to take note of his entrance and turn her previous bored attention from Stark to the God of Thunder. "Do we know anything new?" Thor simply shook his head and did not inform them of his utterly lacking intentions of interrogating his brother.

"Well at least we know he'll be coming." Agent Barton pointed out.

"Probably pretty soon too," when gazes snapped back to Stark, Thor noted that the Man of Iron seemed very enthusiastic compared to mere seconds ago. "Given time passes quicker in that other dimension." The thunderer paused, Loki's brief detour and behavior hinting at weeks of endurance rushing back to him. Thor blinked, three times, and the archer run a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Shit."

"Language!"

Slowly, all heads turned in unison, almost robotically, to the Captain America. Stark, unsurprising even to Thor at this point, offered a piece of his mind.

"He did _not_ just say that."

…

"It just slipped out…"

**oO0Oo**

"The one proclaimed as Ebony Maw has returned." The AI needed not announce it twice.

Thor leapt out of bed and bolted out the door, still in his sleeping attire and trying to rub the grogginess from his eyes, Mjolnir in hand and rushing towards the healing chamber. Even as he left his room Chitauri charged at him, guns firing and axes swinging, but when he wanted to go somewhere, these hopeless foot soldiers weren't going to stop him. It was true that he dare not call lightning and thunder upon the tower, but the mighty hammer by itself was a force not to be reckoned with. He rushed through the halls, Mjolnir swinging in arcs around the God of Thunder, and in his wake enemy soldiers were felled like insects.

Soon, after a (not-very-hard) struggle, Thor found himself in the face of another horror that nearly froze the life blood in his veins. The door to the healing room was open (but how? Only someone authorized could access it), and Chitauri soldiers were a living mass the frame, blocking any and all ways to his brother. Yet they meant nothing, for when the thunderer learns desperation, none stands in his way.

It was only seconds before the enemy was no more than a smoking heap at Thor's feet, yet when he looked into the room expecting the worst, he was greeted with a sight almost serene.

Everywhere laid the broken bodies of unfortunate Chitauri, staining the sacred room of healers the ghastly shade of death. In the center of the red lake sat the mischief bringer, legs casually crossed and arm laying slack over the back of the chair, hair perfect, armor donned, and forest green eyes as alert as Thor ever remembered. In his right hand was his helmet, which he tossed up, and down, up, and down. For a moment, there was silence, when viridian met blue.

Then Loki moved, the helmet dissipating from the air and reappearing snugly on his head, while in its place was a silver dagger, and even Thor would call it beautiful. It landed back into Loki's hand, nimble fingers curling around the hilt when the dark prince stood, leather boots impossibly quiet as he glided through his victims, and for a moment Thor thought that his brother would simply not acknowledge his existence, give him a taste of his own medicine.

But, as Loki passed him, Thor felt a simple tap on his shoulder and a whisper in his ear.

"Well brother, at least make an effort to look presentable."

The thunderer was sure there was a full five seconds when he was thrown out of time and space, and when he came to again, there were only two things he immediately grew aware of.

One, he was fully decked out in his battle outfit.

And two, Loki was nowhere in sight.

Not quite giving himself enough time to comprehend what had just taken place, Thor took off after his brother.

Contrary to his usual style, this time, Loki was not hard to track in the slightest. All Thor had to do was follow the trail of clean yet brutal kills splattered against the walls of the hallway until he stood next to his brother at the doorway to the living room, where what Stark liked to call a "face off" was currently underway. On one side stood Maw, face disturbingly calm and hands folded pristinely, if Thor dared call such an ugly creature pristine, in front of his narrow chest. On the other stood a rather… odd, assembly of his friend Avengers.

Both the archer and the captain appeared to still be dressed in Midgardian sleeping attire (Thor believed they were called "pajamas"), though both had their equipment with them, the agent going the extra mile and supplying himself with two quivers instead of one. Stark and the cunning Widow were both dressed more appropriately, the former in his handsome red and gold suit and the latter clad, as usual, in a black cat suit, guns already in hand. Dr. Banner, on the other hand, well… he was a sight to behold. Thor blinked at the lime green shirt the scientist had donned in his haste and the darkened purple shorts hanging a bit loose on the small man. The thunderer hadn't even been aware of the doctor owning any brightly colored clothing. Stark, Thor noted, even in the face of a foe was working hard to hide his snigger.

Speaking of, the God of Thunder redirected his attention to the threat in the room, about to join his comrades and break the stalemate when a slender hand blocked his way, and his brother quite theatrically cleared his throat.

When Maw turned to see his latest failed victim, insanity briefly replaced the equally irritating calm before he smiled, that same, mindless smile Thor saw on his brother, restricted in the confines of a glass cage. The thunderer subtly winced, the truth was now much more frank when he knew where to look.

"Parasitic nuisances just don't know when to die, do they?" A chilling smirk was the trickster's response.

"Shall I entertain you?" Thor frowned at Loki's words, but chose for once to trust the God of Mischief's tricks. "Or shall she?" Three simple words were enough to set the assassin lose.

**oO0Oo**

"Or shall she?" Loki watched the Black Widow kick gracefully into a backflip, shoes perfectly catching on her partner's bow and sending it skidding into the portal to the other side. Barton, to his credit, only hesitated a moment before playing along, charging into the unknown in pursuit of his weapon, it didn't take the others long after that. One after another the remaining three went in, and before Maw could make any moves, Romanoff's swift kick connected, the momentum from her backflip landing her effectively on top of the downed commander, leaving him staring into the barrel of a gun. It was then that Loki took off after the four "heroes", but a split second of hesitation poured over his body as he made to step into the barren wasteland, the dull ache suddenly flaring wickedly, sending memories of red walls and black blood crowding shamelessly into his mind, the barriers he had so carefully built not nearly enough to block out himself.

A hand encased his left shoulder in a firm grip, ending the moment, and Loki stepped, albeit a bit unsteady, back into a place worse than Hel, his brother following closely behind, radiance enough to rival that of the sun chasing away the darkness ever so slightly. An almost habitual annoyance at such brightness had the trickster shrugging off Thor's hand, taking no note of the brief look of hurt that flashed across the thunderer's face as they continued to run, boots kicking up clouds of dust and catching on scattered pebbles and rocks. Just under his skin, Loki could feel the remainder of his magic (which was starting to replenish, much to his contentment) thrumming through his blood, aggravated at the such a sudden rush of adrenaline. He let it wash over him, calming the angry burning in his lungs, a rather inconvenient side effect of unwillingly ingested poison. Behind him, he heard the Widow's perfectly acted hiss of supposed defeat and Maw's deranged chuckle, and smiled.

Everything was going wonderfully according to plan.

The duo caught up to the other within a few seconds, Rogers, as usual, was leading, but look for all the nine realms like he was running blind through a maze, which he may very well be. Letting his magic give the extra push, Loki broke ahead of the man out of time and led the (probably very confused) ensemble on their little adventure, the sound of snarling and blasters and arrows surrounding them on all sides. They needed to get to the Chitauri's base of operations and wait for Romanoff's reports before… well, a pleasant surprise, he dared say, awaited them. The plan ran through his mind once more, ever alert and paranoid instincts checking it over and over for any signs of mistakes, of stupid loopholes that can get himself killed, or worse.

Out of the blue, Thor's unwelcomed concern intruded his personal space again.

"Loki?!" The urgency in it almost seemed like the older god had been calling for several moments now, and when the younger's attention returned to himself and the merry band of misfits sprinting through the darkness, Loki realized that he had.

All too abruptly the trickster was hit with the awareness of fatigue and pain and the metallic taste of rising blood and bile in his throat. Darkness bloomed in his sight, and his boot snagged on a rotten piece of debris jutting out from the group, ankle barking painfully, twisting and throwing the god sideways to the ground, which… he never actually reached. Next to Loki, Thor was fast to catch him, and the god immediately felt himself being swung into the air (he would have preferred a gentler treatment) and wrapped in his not-brother's muscular arms, that irksome radiance somehow managing to make it through the armor and seep into Loki's side. Soon though, the silver prince realized that the warmth spreading up his neck wasn't of his brother, and when he heard a poorly hidden snort from Stark, it flared in his cheek.

Sending a glare, or attempting to, at him, Loki had a Chitauri rushing at the billionaire exploding into a mess of gore and blood with a singular thought, the disgusting substance splattering the shining gold and red of the man's armor, drawing out an offended and horrified, not to mention dramatic, gasp. Not giving himself time to smirk at the little trick, Loki shoved at his brother's chest, flailing a bit in the strong grip.

How undignified.

"Thor," he whisper growled, all too aware of people either staring or painfully obviously trying to pretend they weren't. "_Put. Me. Down._" Quite promptly Thor ignored the younger god's fierce demand, and instead sprouted a question in answer.

"Which way do we go, br-" at the withering glare Loki cut him, the thunderer corrected himself. "Loki."

"Put me down first."

"No." Curse Thor and his stupid stubbornness.

"Hey! Um, do we know where we're going?" The doctor's words effectively had the trickster giving in, please note incredibly unwillingly, for without his guide they were running blind, and the faster they can get there, the better.

Bringing his hand up into a practiced facepalm, scowl forming beneath the obstruction, Loki allowed a thin tendril of his seidr into the disgustingly familiar surroundings, a trail of green will-o'-the-wisps leading the group towards a towering structure in the east, a horrible thing, its shadows pools of darkness that extended gnarled claws towards life itself, any semblance of light lost in its eternal reign. This was a place anything warmer than the chill of a corpse dared not touch, not with the twisted guardian preventing the sun's rising.

No, the sun did not shine, and never will in the presence of a madman looking to appease death herself.

This time, the Mad Titan's latest victim successfully pushed the pain into a single moment of tension in his body.

**oO0Oo**

Thor, still carrying (very nearly clutching) his brother to his chest, ducked into the black hole that yawned open before them, the only dim source of light coming from the green, lantern-like entities Loki had conjured to bring them here. After the God of Thunder his friends crowded into the small space, a transparent green film immediately sealed the cave entrance, any Chitauri daring enough to test its bounds dissipating into ash on the wind.

"Put me down. Put. Me. Down!" Finally Thor dared to set down his more-than-irritated brother, who, once his feet were on solid ground, gave Thor a glare that promise a not very subtle revenge somewhere in the near future, and dusted himself off, slender and graceful fingers smoothing over the crinkled fabric of his leathers, his helmet disappearing in a dull, golden flash to avoid unnecessary contact with the low ceiling.

Stark grumbled something about "Tarzan" as his mask lifted into his suit.

"Where's Nat?" It wasn't as much the voice as the bitterness and anger that told Thor it was friend Barton who made the inquiry. Loki, sending several torches along the walls bursting into flame, ignored the archer, but now that the question was out, Thor was also wondering, and more than a bit worried for their comrade's safety. However, he wasn't even given time to ask.

"Stark, the hologram device, she's coming through any second now." With the amount of time the Man of Iron took to cooperate (aka almost none), one would have thought he was in on whatever plan Loki had concocted, but the slight glint of confusion in his eye was something even Stark couldn't hide.

The billionaire reached up to tap a button on the side of his mask, and a projection filled the small empty space where no one stood. The image of Maw leaning in dangerously close jumped at them, Bruce and Steve reeling back. Meanwhile, the source of the message mirrored her captor's movement with a strange intensity, as if embracing the presence of a lover.

The hawk shot a sharp-eyed look at Stark, an arrow twirling idly in hand.

"Hologram lenses, everything she sees we see." Barton sharpened his attention on the recording, Banner nodded, Loki ignored the conversation, and the Captain just looked down right confused. Thor found himself sympathizing with the man, for he too had not the faintest idea of what was happening and how Midgardian technology functioned so strangely.

"So, little spider," Maw's voice was sugar-coated knife dripping with lust, and Clint noticeably tightened his grip on the arrow (understatement, he almost broke it). "Tell me, why did you let me capture you?"

"Well," the cunning woman's voice sounded, but it was… not quite different, but much stranger than the usual indifference. "What you could do was _fascinating_, my dear." The Captain outright flinched next to the doctor, while Stark and Barton remained completely unmoved, though his billionaire friend did let out a small "huh".

"Would you care to show me?" Romanoff's eyes narrowed lazily, and the frame diminished accordingly, leaving just enough for the group to see Maw run a long, deformed tongue over his lips.

"Which part?"

"All of it."

The revolting creature chuckled.

"Greedy."

"Who wouldn't be for one such as you?" The opening of her eyes opened theirs as well, and there was the unmistakable glint in Maw's ugly, sunken ones, a too-familiar prideful light that almost reminded Thor of Loki. At his side, his brother had attention only for the recording like a cobra for its prey.

"Your lovely flattery falls empty, arachnid." Yet that indistinguishable light still shone. "I had broken one centuries older and born of mischief. Compared to his silver tongue, your words mean nothing." Next to the thunderer, Loki's jaw shifted discreetly, the hitch in his breath nearly inaudible, but he remained composed, signs of distress quickly fading into cold indifference.

"What if I want to be broken?" Bruce's eyes seemed like they were about to jump out of their sockets, and even Stark showed minimal signs of discontentment by sticking out his tongue.

"Well then, isn't that a different story." A crooked finger wormed its way under the assassin's chin and tilted her head up to look at her captor, repulsive promises slinking in his every move.

"I've heard you can do it very well."

"And who from?"

"You've talked about him."

"Oh yes, he was quite the fighter for a runt, but his brother was more than enough to do the job." It was Thor's turn to look like a goldfish, and he whipped his head around to almost-glare at Loki, who promptly ignored the question in his demanding look, only sparing him with a side-cut glance of "shut up". Fine then, Thor turned back to the hologram, annoyance at his little brother's antics and anger at the filthy creatures who dared to hurt him furrowing his brow, he'll get it out of Loki some later time.

Suddenly, Maw pulled back sharply, a mask of suspicion clicking into place. "And how would a petty mortal know of what happened?"

"Well he tried to kill us, for one, so we had to fight back, and trust me, we are just as good at making people talk as you claim to be." The alien's face contorted into a crazed smile, leaning in to whisper in the assassin's ear, the warts and blotches on his neck shoved into her face.

"And would you like to share such… _ways_, with me?" Romanoff's responding giggle for all the world made it seem like she was enjoying herself immensely.

"You first, darling."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Our methods." She leaned forward as he leaned back, stretching as far as her restraints would go. "And something else." Stark made a face but didn't turn away. Thor himself was picking up on what's happening, and rest assured, it disgusted him to his very core, but the thunderer chose to trust his friend.

"Well then," the poisonous smile was back. "You see, his brother was his weakness." Thor frowned, and looking to the side, caught the fleeting wince before Loki schooled his face back into careless neutrality. "No matter what you saw on your little planet, that pest remained hopelessly reliant on his precious sibling. You know, he used to scream for him. It was pathetically amusing. When we would do things just to watch him shriek, he _begged_." A shift in the frame betrayed the agent's raised eyebrow, Maw let out a viciously satisfied laugh. "Not to us, not for mercy, he begged for his brother to save him. It was quite a show."

A wave of Maw's hand and an illusion came into existence within the hologram.

**oO0Oo**

_A boy, battered, broken, tired, a mess of midnight locks draped over his face as he dangled helplessly from cruel chains pulling his arms painfully to either side. _

_A madman stood in front of his victim, a spiked iron whip in hand._

_The chains melted into the wall, and the boy dropped, shivering, haggard features still concealed by an unkempt dark mane._

"_What about this time, child?"_

_The boy looked up, shattered remains of royalty defiantly sharp in equally broken emerald eyes._

"_Still not accepting of your fate?"_

_An attempt to bare his teeth resulted in a pitiful twitch of his lips._

"_Very well then. It seems a few more days of persuasion are in order."_

_Fear poorly hidden by fake rebellion clouded the boy's eyes, and his hands scrambled on the gravel in a desperate effort to get away, bloodied and broken nails clattering against stone._

"_The spell will wear out any time now."_

_The boy shook harder, a thin trail of blood curving down his chin when he bit open pale, dehydrated lips._

"_Need I do a count down?" The madman held up his fingers._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_The boy screamed, the whip landed, and blood burned black._

_Among his ghastly wails, there were cries for a brother who was not there._

_After eternities, the whip ceased, and the boy was lifeless save for the barely audible sobs that sent tremors through his starved frame._

"_Apply the counter spell. We shall try again some other time."_

_The madman left, and his minion entered, eyes sunken and hands folded pristinely._

_The boy cried, dignity washed away by the pain, layers peeled back to reveal a void of vulnerability and heartbreaking innocence._

"_Thor…"_

**oO0Oo**

His little brother had waited so long, endured so much.

And Thor hadn't even looked.

Suddenly, the older brother didn't blame the younger for his hatred.

"Loki-"

"Shut up." Thor could have sworn his brother's voice quavered. But then the Widow spoke, and he turned back to the hologram.

"There was something about a curse too?"

"Of course, as I'm sure you had seen for yourself what happens when the counter spell is not applied in time."

"Are they all temporary?"

"No, obviously not. If a spell can be cast, it can be permanently removed."

"Please tell me you've shown him that one at least once when the curse goes into work."

"The master forbid it, for even in that pitiful state one never trusts that runt."

"And would you care to show me?" The assassin's voice melted again into the goading, almost slurred way of talking.

"And why would you want that?"

"Well for one if I ever see him again I get to torture him with the knowledge that I have seen the spell. And for two, it makes you seem _awfully_ powerful."

"For one you won't be seeing him again. And for two, the almighty does not allow it."

"It can't hurt to let loose once in a while, can it? I mean, you're his most _prized_ commander, no one will _ever_ replace you~"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Si-

"Very well."

Loki tensed, a greedy light brightening his irises. "Everyone stand back." Stark looked ready to protest, but the captain tugged on his arm, and the billionaire yielded, but not before flashing a look at both Rogers and the liesmith.

In the blue-tinted image, Maw's hands danced, barely audible syllables of a foreign tongue streaming out. Thor was not surprised when Loki replicated the movements and words perfectly, eyes glinting with with a sort of innate fascination that the thunderer missed dearly from their younger years of unbroken brotherhood.

As the spell progressed, the sealed space began to feel uncomfortably warm, causing the assembled Avengers to simultaneously take a step back, Bruce lifting a hand to shield his face. Thor, anxiety mounting with the temperature, fully aware of Loki's different physiology, tried to get closer, but was soon pushed back by a wave of golden green seidr, Asgardian strength the only thing saving him from slamming hard into the jagged stone walls.

In the middle of the deadly parade was his brother, graceful hands moving faster and faster until it was a blur to the eye, dark hair flaring around his face, framing the light of insanity creeping into his eyes and the crooked grin brightening pale features.

For a moment Thor relaxed, because this was the brother he had been looking for, this mischievous, brilliant boy who, for whatever reason, Thor could never quite find in a game of hide and seek. But then that moment, like their innocence and childhood, passed.

With an abrupt motion the hologram halted the spell, as did Loki, and when all the magical energy dissipated in the blink of an eye, the trickster crumbled, arms barely enough to hold himself off the ground, and the eyes that lifted to look at the hologram were glossed over.

"You got all that?" Romanoff's voice sounded, and Stark pressed a hand to his helmet.

"Loud and clear." The last thing they saw before the image shut off was a solid and satisfying (if Thor may say so) kick to Ebony Maw's ugly jaw.

"Thor?" The thunderer ran to his brother. "I can't see."

**oO0Oo**

It was gone, that curse, he felt it leave, yet there was no time to feel relief, for the backlash from unpracticed magic had always been inevitable.

Though he had been ready to endure the torment of his own seidr rebelling against his body, what he wasn't expecting was the temporary blindness, and it was because of said sudden alarm that the stupid vulnerability of a younger brother emerged from beneath the exterior of the unfeeling God of Mischief.

Of course, Maw's stupid little show didn't quite help.

"Thor?" Loki felt the older god gently touch his shoulder and turned to where he thought Thor was. "I can't see."

Thor's alarm was a tangible thing when he knelt next to the trickster, lifting his chin to examine his eyes. Loki had to stop himself from leaning into the familiar touch, a small confirmation that this Thor was a brother and not a tormentor.

But alas, such simple setbacks cannot be allowed to stop him, and all Thanos will ever need to know would be that the Avengers blinded him in a fit of rage.

The illusion of blood, after all, was one of the easiest to conjure.

So Loki flung out his magic like a net, sent a knife through Barton's chest, plunged the dagger into Thor's abdomen, and rose only to fall into a kneel at the feet of the Mad Titan.

"Father."

"Rise, my child." So Loki did, allowing the mockingly gentle hand that ran through his tousled hair. "Let us go."

But before they did, Laufeyson had one more line to deliver.

"I assure you, Thor, the sun will not shine today."

* * *

_YES this is a reference to THAT line, which I get vERY irrationally angry hearing or reading or WHATEVER because THE SUN DIDNT F*CKING SHINE AND IM STILL WAITING FOR THE F*CKING SUN TO SHINE LOKI WHERE THE F*CK IS THE SUN._

_*Deep breaths* ok I've finished my rant... I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please drop a review before you leave, have a great rest of your day, and I'll see you next week._

_~Love, Life of Death_

_(also you bet imma stuff in as many references to the movies this timeline is supposed to replace as i can)_


	8. The Fine Line

_Hello! Miss me? Miss the story? Regardless, here I am so :p_

_Anyway, just one thing today, I just started sophomore year and I'm still getting used to the routine and homework load, so I'm sorry if I update slower than before. But other than that, everything should be the same, and the quality of the story hopefully doesn't drop :)_

**Reviews :D**

Midnight sherlockian221 _\- Thank you so much and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I'm glad I kept everyone in character (I love the chaos too don't worry there's a reason Loki is my favorite character haha) and I hope you enjoy the rest as much as you did the first chapter!_

OnePieceDoesExist (im personally unhealthily attached to the lost green boi but Ace is great too! marineford was a bit of a shocker tho ;;)_ \- Yayyyyy it's great that you liked it! Also fun fact: I actually added in the love hate struggles later in the process of writing because I thought it was going too smoothly at the beginning, so the story was actually going to be a lot fluffier at first, but then... well... Anyway thanks for the review and do proceed with this new chapter xD_

butterflydreams04 _\- (im gonna thank you routinely try and stop me i dare you) Thank you agaiiiiinnnn ily! The beginnning indeed was Frigga speaking with Loki in his weird half conscious state, and I think that kinda motivated him to fight with Thor and company later (too stubborn to admit it though *cue eye roll*). Also I apologize for any confusion but I don't think Tony ever carried Loki at any point, it was just Thor being an overprotective older brother (Tony later made a reference to that Tarzan scene where they land and Jane goes "put me down put. me. down!), but I'm glad the point about his age came across well! He was still so smol in Avengers 1 ;;. Ok this is getting long but I'm glad I handled Nat's part well, I actually thought so much about it because can an alien even be seduced but ya know, she's Nat xD. And Loki's torture scene was a last minute decision to weaken him a bit mentally so I can squeeze in that brotherly moment :p. And lastly, let's just hope the sun shines in his new tv show ;;;;;._

* * *

_**The Fine Line Between Defeat and Victory**_

"Father, if I may." In all honesty, Loki felt like one of those bat creatures on Midgard, the rebound from his cautious seidr the only thing keeping him walking in a straight line.

"What is it, child?" They were near a large, empty area, and grand door climbing to the ceiling creaked gently as Thanos pulled them open.

"What was the purpose of lying to the commander?"

"What happened to your eyes?"

Loki paused, using the effect of shame for cover as a strand of his power prowled away. "Just before you arrived, I let loose a bit too soon, and suffered the consequences."

The Mad Titan was not easy to fool, and the trickster could only pray that it was enough, if only barely.

He followed him into the large space, and immediately his magic told him of the two terrifyingly familiar presences.

"My daughters."

"Father." They knelt, so Loki followed as Thanos ascended his throne, shrouded, like all in this cursed land, by a darkness so impenetrable.

"It was a test, for your wit and his loyalty. A setback for you to overcome, and you, my child, have done splendidly, as I always knew you would."

The illusion materialized in a too-familiar cell, the guards' throats already slit, its occupant once again an Asgardian prince, albeit much more blonde and muscular.

And angry.

"Brilliantly planned, almighty. Even I could not understand its purpose." The blue one made to stand, anger at his arrogance pouring off the girl in waves, but something stopped her, and she returned to her kneel.

"You will find, Jotun," he did not flinch at the title. "That there are many things you cannot predict."

"_I TRUSTED YOU!_" Chains clanged harshly as the older prince made to launch himself at his not-brother.

When that didn't work, Loki felt the distinct sensation of a small object flying through his illusion

"Oh come on, you really think I've actually come? How much of a fool can you be?"

Another stone soared through him.

Ok then.

"Look Thor, we don't have much time. I can-"

"You can what? Help us? Look how great _that_ turn out last time! Now we're trapped, I don't know where my friends are, and _you_-"

"Yes, actually, I _can_ help you. So stop talking and-"

"Mother trusted you."

That hit a bit closer than the younger prince would have liked.

"There's-"

"I wish-"

"_THOR, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME._"

Rest assured, Loki knew well that he couldn't predict the future, he wasn't a witch, but the Prince of Lies could always see through his own artform.

And Thanos just lied to his face.

There was no test, it was simply a ploy to hinder his own plan, to turn the Avengers against Loki instead of letting him earn their trust and luring them to this desolate wasteland.

Just another excuse to "have fun" with the fallen prince.

Thor fell silent, yet even without his sight Loki could feel the utter distrust (he dared even say disdain) he was graced with, which he will just gracefully ignore.

"All the cells in this place are connected, yours is on the far north, and your pretty mortals can be reached with underground tunnels. Your hands are shackled? Suspended by two iron chains from corners of the ceiling."

A pause before a voice, still filled with wariness, but now colored with cautious hesitancy.

"Can you see?"

"Just shut up and answer the question."

"Yes."

"What now, Father?" The green girl spoke and rose from her kneel, the blue one and Loki soon followed, seidr still hounding every corner of the fortress, creeping quieter than a mouse in its desperation to hide from the Titan's prying eyes.

"Reports on Maw?"

"He has the little spider under control." The collected voice of the cyborg was so different from the raspy screams he had heard from a distance.

"Is that so. Where is she?"

"With the other prisoners, Father." From what he had gathered, this one the madman actually held some sort of fondness for.

For now anyway.

"The shackles on your left wrist is frail, a few good rubs and yanks from that brute strength of yours should do the trick, and-"

"You hurt Barton." Annnnnnnd the resentment was back, and by the _Norns_ Loki did not feel like explaining himself, but Yggdrasil knew that Thor wouldn't let him continue if he didn't.

"An illusion, the force of the magic just knocked him unconscious." He shoved down the churning in his gut, the backfire still eating away at him. "Now-"

"You stabbed me."

"Really, Thor. Now?" Like a dagger that size was going to do any real damage.

Loki grasped the begrudging silence as a chance to continue.

"Look for a loose brick in the left back corner, it should be marked. Pull forward, then up, forward again, and down." A harsh scratching sound grated on the trickster's ears, followed by an overly loud metallic screech as the older prince pulled his left hand free and set to work on his right. Another similar screech signified the thunderer's freedom.

"Loki?" _Don't ask._

"After the first brick is free, you can probably punch your way out."

"How do you know so much about this place?" _Stop._

"The tunnels shouldn't be that hard to find. Even for you."

"Loki." _I'd rather not._

"Follow it, keep to the right wall, and turn right whenever you can."

"_Loki._" The little brother in him stopped talking as the authoritative tone of an older sibling.

He hated that Thor still had that sort of power over him.

Find then, he'll answer it if that makes the oaf feel so much better.

"It was mine." Twice.

The first time after he fell into the abyss, embracing the wickedly cold comfort of death only to find something much, much worse.

One year.

The second just days ago.

A punishment.

Three weeks.

His magic whispered a pronounced flinch from his not-brother.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"The cells are hard to miss, but _check_ before you let something out that only adds to your troubles." A lengthy moment of stone scratching against stone and grumbling in the corner, followed by a crash that had Loki's magic perking up in case anyone heard told him that Thor, as dimwitted as he was, had been successful.

"When you have gathered the Midgardians, get to the top of the tower. You'll find your precious little trinkets there."

The Titans stood from his throne.

"It's time we pay them a little visit, don't you think?"

"Yes, Father." The blue one had always been so eager for affection.

Any minute now, and she may just get it.

Stepping to the side, the Prince of Lies bowed his head, knowing that when Thanos arrives at the prison cells, he would find only empty shackles.

"Loki." He was about to disperse the seidr gathered in that disgusting cell when Thor stopped him, the illusion already half transparent.

"What?" Get on with it, he needed to go.

"Why did you help us?"

Under unseeing eyes, the trickster's mischievous smirk twisted pale lips.

But a blade in the gut very effectively cut off his answer.

Well then, the green one will just have to improvise.

Which, judging from the streak of movement his magic reported and the Titan's rough grunt soon after, she did.

As she engaged her "Father", he spun to block a blow from the cyborg, the knife in hand just moments before lodged in his abdomen.

It was a losing battle, sure, but he was the trickster, the liesmith, the God of Mischief.

He was long gone.

And there were people waiting for her.

**oO0Oo**

Surprise and alarm chased each other across Thor's chest when his brother's fading illusion let out a sharp cry, hands wrapping around something invisible to the thunderer's eye as red bloomed just under his chest. Then he was gone, the tingling presence of Loki's familiar magic melting away like snow under the sun, leaving Thor alone in the darkness, shaking himself out of his trance and make his way into the secret passage under the stone, still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had been imprisoned in the cell where his little brother had suffered.

And Thor hadn't even tried.

The mark on the brick had looked too much like blood for his liking.

He made it down without much trouble, but it was dark, darker than the cell, if that was even possible, at least that was illuminated for a few short moments by Loki's half presence.

Reaching to his right, the God of Thunder nearly ran through the narrow hallways, frequently tumbling head over heels to his right when the wall gave away to an abrupt passageway.

Loki had been right, the cells weren't hard to find, though it was his senses that he relied on more than his sight. Even as a non-magic user, Thor could feel the chill that raced up his spine when he stumbled across the first trapdoor to his immediate left, his battle instincts propelling him away from it and promptly slamming him into the adjacent brick wall. Which, unfortunately, immediately crumbled to reveal a very confused looking Chitauri.

He was easy to get rid of.

Without thinking twice, Thor jerked the door open.

And then slammed it shut on the beastly dog that pounced at him, all three heads growling and snarling viciously.

Right.

Checking.

He kept moving, checking on the residents of each cell the only way he knew how: knocking.

Sometimes the most unexplainable coldness and dread greeted him and drove him away, others it was inhuman growls and gurgles made by the wildest of monsters. Finally, when he had started wondering whether the God of Lies had lied once more, he was greeted with a believable reaction.

The moment the first knock sounded, something clanged on the other side, presumably the chains of a startled someone jerking away from the hidden doorway.

Placing both hands on the handle, Thor threw his weight back, nearly breaking the thing off its hinges as he darted behind it. You know, just in case it was something vile that he needed to slam the door on.

To his immense relief, the voice that followed his little stunt with the door was familiar.

"The hell?"

"Friend Stark!" The God of Thunder pounced out from his hiding place, simply overjoyed to see the Man of Iron mostly unharmed, though a bit scratched up, and… still in pajamas, much like the hawk. Anyway, as he moved to release the man from his shackles, Thor was reminded of the one thing he had forgotten about.

The guard's swing came from behind, and Thor silently mourned the lack of his trusty hammer by his side as he slid under the blade and swung a fist at the thing (he hadn't called upon it yet, fearing the racket it would cause), sending it into cold unconsciousness before turning to the other, easily evading the stab (practice, he's had a few millennia) and uniting him with his partner. With them taken care of, the thunderer pulled apart the iron holding Stark in place, and the man landed on the feet with a small thud, a look of disdain on his face.

"I'm so going to kill him this time." He dusted himself off, and Thor, stuck between wanting to teach the God of Mischief a lesson himself and worrying about his little brother, decided to defend Loki for now. After all, without him Thor wouldn't have gotten out, much less find his friends. And if it was indeed another trick, then the Avengers would have reunited, and it was unlikely that Loki stood a chance.

"Actually, he helped me find you, and had given me instructions on how to locate our others friends." At the look of skepticism on Tony's face, Thor's big brother instincts leapt to the front lines. "Really!" Stark still looked like he would need some convincing to not beat the crap out of Loki when they see him again, but Thor decided that it was better than nothing.

They climbed into the tunnels, and Thor led his friend through the winding passageways, their searching and checking now significantly easier with another brain which, by the way, belonged to a genius. In no time, they had gathered everyone with the exception of the Black Widow. Thor prayed they would find her soon, because she's probably the only one with any chance of calming the currently fuming Agent Barton, the God of Thunder's little explanation on his brother's behalf not doing much for his temper, though the fact that Loki didn't actually send a knife through his heart seemed to stick with him.

Thor thought it was the only reason he hadn't burst out to find the God of Mischief and killed him personally.

They found her in a freezing cell with Maw, her struggles evidently stronger as he advanced. Albeit not far, since Clint's arrow nearly killed him, and then _did_ end the two guards that came to his aid. A twisted look of absolute disgust on his face, the alien slipped away before any more damage can be done, and the agent let his partner down from her chains, appreciably more beat up than the rest of them but still strong, or might Thor say stubborn, enough to travel.

He told them of the next step, and they all burst into the tunnels, no longer bothering to hide their presence because 1) They've got everyone, all that's left is grab their weapons and the Tesseract and return to their world and 2) Maw has probably already alerted Thanos anyway.

The thunderer sincerely hoped that his brother would make it, finding himself nearly drowning in horror at the thought that this might be the day he lost Loki forever, not to mention to the same people as the first time.

They kept running, climbing flight after flight of stairs, stray Chitauri unfortunate enough to cross them left dead. Soon however, they could pick up the footsteps of hundreds hot on their trail. They only increased their speed.

When the first of the army on their tail rounded the corner after them, Thor finally reached out for Mjolnir, and when it slammed into his hand, the handle fitted perfectly into his calloused palm like puzzle pieces reunited. Taking the momentum of the magical hammer in mid flight, the god leapt over the heads of his allies, none of them fazed in the least by his performance, and drove his trusty weapon into the leading foot soldier, immediately sending him crashing through the stone wall and into the oblivion beyond, his gurgles and screams echoing as he fell to his demise. The others, brainless fools, didn't stop, so Thor didn't either.

As he drove them back, smashing holes into the cold, cold stone, restraining them with not-very-strategically placed traps, the thunderer moved, keeping the rear guarded so that his friends could get to their respective weapons sooner. Occasionally, a random Chitauri would fly over his head, sending a small group of the others sprawling across the narrow stairways, and Thor would know that the Avengers were prospering quite well against the enemies swarming in front.

When one of them tried to grab for his hammer, Mjolnir hummed in annoyance, and lightning struck the tower, the crackling accompanied by a cheering whoop from Thor because Odin's _beard_ he had missed this hammer in the hours he's had to fight without it.

A large crash ahead and triumphant "got it!" from Stark had Thor and the rest of his team blasting a circle around them, their enemies falling like dominoes where the first row was brutally shoved back into their ranks. The momentary confusion was all they needed to crowd into the topmost room of the tower and slam the door in the ugly faces of a few dozen adversaries, the God of Thunder promptly setting Mjolnir in front of the large iron door so that Odin help those poor soulless creatures trying to open it.

The Avengers bustled around the room, burrowing through dark corners and sweeping the perimeter of the room in search of their possessions. A scoff of genuine offense came from Stark when he found his suit in ruins before the sound of tinkering can be heard, the periodic spark flying across the room. The captain found his shield scratched and banged up, almost as if there had been a game of who-can-break-this-first, and frowned disapprovingly down at it.

The pounding on the doors had shifted to the surrounding walls, and the lifeless rock was collapsing by the second. Thor glanced anxiously around the room.

The two agents discovered their equipment in a back corner: two guns without bullets and Barton's bow, along with one quiver supplied with a meager three arrows.

Natasha grabbed the blue cosmic cube sitting on its pedestal at the center of the room.

The first of them burst through, yet Stark didn't seem ready yet.

"Running out of time!" Romanoff supplied helpfully as she tossed the Tesseract to her partner and sent a Chitauri tumbling across the room like a bowling ball, cleaving a path behind him.

"I can see that! I'm almost there." The captain's shield swung a wide arc above the inventor's head, knocking away a creature aiming for what it assumed was the easiest kill.

"A bit faster would be nice!" Barton's bow clashed with a Chitauri's staff before the agent swept out the creature's feet from under him and pulled an arrow from his quiver (where, out of options, he also stashed the Tesseract), sending the thing to Death's living room as the point pierced its throat.

The next one to lunge for the crouched billionaire was blasted away by what looked like experimental thrusters Stark had managed to piece together, sending it slamming through the rock.

The Hulk was the first to leap through the gaping darkness and howling wind, grabbing the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on his way, Barton clearly alarmed but deciding to go with it and Romanoff unable to hide her relief at a bit of a ride, albeit extremely bumpy. Stark went next, his blasters swerving and twisting in all kinds of uncontrollable patterns, sending him practically tumbling out of the tower.

Thor and the captain went last, the former grabbing the latter and leaping out, Mjolnir buzzing as it took to the skies while the shield finished its last patrol around the area and sprang back to Steve's hands.

Of course, the Chitauri, morons, followed them out, and they soon found themselves locked in combat in midair, the Hulk's grip on the building as they slid sending loose gravel and large chunks of rock at their opponents, many of which were dead before they knew what hit them. The uncontrolled blasters helped, stirring up a hurricane that they eagerly took advantage of. A stay blast barreled towards the two blonde, muscled men, and Thor pivoted, Mjolnir and himself perfectly in sync, and swung Rogers straight into the line of fire, where the captain, with an eased twist of his arm, caught the plasma beam on the scratched but no less sturdy surface of his shield and sent it into the gaping mouth of a neighboring Chitauri.

It tumbled away with a strangled yelp, slamming into one of its comrades and forcing both of them into the stone wall. Thor caught his friend in his descend, the sudden weight jerking them downwards.

The thunderer used the momentum to hasten their reunion with solid ground.

On the other side, Barton's arrow lodged itself into a creature's brain, blue-black substances exploding in its proximity, splattering another one as it launched itself off the stone and aimed once more for the green giant. This time, it was met with a swift kick from Romanoff, the once-in-a-lifetime experience of being a baseball at the courtesy of Barton's bow, and lastly a bone cracking punch from Hulk himself.

Thor almost felt bad for him.

When yet another fell, he would even say unintentionally, given its panicked flailing, towards the God of Thunder, Thor angled Mjolnir in such a fashion so that it caught the creature in its spinning, dealing several heavy blows in quick succession as well as gracing the thing, along with quite a few others in the area, with a white-hot bolt of lightning.

Beneath him, Thor trusted that Steve was well protected under the shield.

When Clint ran out of arrows, his fellow agent had started taking advantage of the great chunks of rock the Hulk sent soaring through the air on his downward slide. Whenever one got close enough, she would give a shove or kick that put it within her friend's reach, who would then use his bow _(extremely_ unwillingly) as a baseball bat and promptly send it into a nearby Chitauri.

Their journey to the ground was accompanied by much fighting, shrieking, gurgling, swearing, the periodic lightning blast, and seemed to take forever.

However, when they finally reached the ground, Natasha glancing a bit at her Chitauri-guts-dirtied hair and the bodies of their enemies littered about them, there was no time for relaxation or celebration at their success, for before they could go home, they are not victorious.

They could still be bested.

Barton retrieved the cube, sending an inquiring and confused look at the rest of the Avengers, who all returned his expression with similar ones, even Stark.

Well, it wasn't of too much use, Thor supposed, without the one person who knew how to use it.

The adjacent wall shattered, and Loki, bloodied, bruised, broken, and much too reminiscent of the boy in the hologram, flew through the gaping hole, crashing into a harrowing skid across the barren field.

The Mad Titan followed.

And Thor found himself defeated.

* * *

_Hahaha... ahah.. haha..._

_i love you all for reading do leave a review maybe rant about how i better not kill Loki and i love you and ill see you next week find me in the corner thinking about what ive done._

_psstpsstreviewplease_


	9. The War Drums Have Ceased

_I'm really sorry this took so long ;; really, I am._

_Sophomore year has been really stressful (sad) __so__ please bear with me. I'll try to get the next chapter up for those of you who are still following ASAP._

_For now, enjoy the chapter and thank you for being patient with me, ily all :)_

**Reviews :D**

Guest _\- What have I done indeed :p. Anyway haha I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! And don't worry, I won't ;) (you might wanna worry a little but let's pretend I never told you that ok?)_

zaylo267 _\- *insert evil laughter* I'm glad you liked the rescue! I hope the overlapping reality of Loki with Thanos and the illusion with Thor wasn't too confusing, and honestly, after writing that chapter, let's just say my creativity was more spent than Loki's magic TT (i.e. I'm not very creative xD)_

* * *

_**Rest Now Brother, For the War Drums Have Ceased**_

Thor sprinted for his brother in a race against a madman and tormentor, the hawk's warning calls falling on deaf ears. The thudding of footsteps behind him told the prince that his friends followed, but a strangled yelp cut them off, and the thunderer would later learn that this time, the knife buried in Barton's ankle was anything but an illusion.

The Tesseract skittered across the darkened land.

The Titan crouched by the God of Mischief, his large fingers crushing Loki's chin as he jerked his head upwards, a dagger at the ready in his other hand. Mjolnir rose, fear mounting, thunder and lightning crackling in the gloomy skies above.

Yet just as he got close enough to strike Thanos without hurting his brother, a familiar presence brushed past his shoulder, and Thor halted dead in his tracks when the illusion of a fallen prince disappeared in a shimmer and the Mad Titan's fury became a tangible thing, which he unleashed on the closest person in the proximity.

Thor's right side went dark.

"Brother!"

And then he was running, led along by a gentle whisper of green, the lumbering bilgesnipe-

No, the screaming mass of Chitauri at their back and the Titan a calmly enraged presence blocking their path.

That is, until a girl of green coloration leapt at Thanos from behind, her attempt to drive a knife through his neck stopped halfway by his large yet surprisingly agile hands. They grabbed her arm and hauled her off his shoulder, throwing her across the field where she landed in a practiced crouch before turning to engage a half-cyborg that charged her with rage-twisted features and twin daggers.

A glance and a small touch to his brother's shoulder had Loki giving him a barely susceptible nod and veering to the side, plunging into enemy ranks while Thor mirrored his movements on the other side. They fought around the Titan, the Avengers scattered around them. Once, Thor thought he saw the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. pressed against the stone walls, the Widow keeping the downed archer securely behind her graceful frame as she kicked and punched and fired unforgiving shots from the stolen staff clasped securely in her hands.

A small blue hue in Barton's quiver reassured Thor of the Tesseract's safety.

Lightning buzzed in the dry air, blackened Chitauri littering the path of the thunderer, and when Thor was given a rare break as the soldiers finally learned hesitation, he briefly scanned the reigning darkness of the field, finding Loki's silhouette side by side with the captain, golden green magic flaring around them in the place of the trickster's eyesight. The helmet was back, and its golden gleam adorned his stature as magnificently as Thor had remembered from times long gone.

Mjolnir connected with a creature's jaw, sending it tumbling away, the ones that paused in momentary fear met a similar fate.

He vaguely made out the daggers being wrenched harshly from Loki's hands, and Thor's heart skipped a beat, hammer already positioned to fly to his brother's aid, when the liesmith's golden headgear appeared in his hands with a flash and was sent with brisk ferocity into the offending Chitauri's abdomen. The daggers clattered to the ground, and another flash had the helmet returned to it original positioning as the blades sprang to their rightful places at the mischief maker's hands.

Mjolnir sent more enemies flying, and Thor reminded himself to never underestimate his brother's creativity.

The captain's shield drew a wide arc around the two fighting men, and Thor watched, partially in awe—foot soldiers all around him falling to several blasts in quick succession, the suffocating dimness of the atmosphere momentarily illuminated like the light of day—as Loki's lithe figure sprang onto the spinning vibranium with ease, daggers engaging in a graceful dance as they brought down those that Steve's weapon had missed.

They fought on, bringing the enemy down in hordes, and when finally, exhausted and nearly spent, they cleared a path to what seemed like freedom, somebody not very pleasant was waiting for them, the two girls still locked in combat some distance away.

Before anyone could make a sound in protest, the Hulk let out an earth splitting roar and pounced on the Titan, catching him off guard for a fleeting moment before he recovered and sent the big guy flying back into their midst, Romanoff barely lugging Barton out of the way in time and Stark sent tumbling, his foot catching unfortunately when the Hulk crashed next to him.

When Thanos smiled in that twistedly mocking way of his, Thor felt chills crawl down his spine, and the ragged Avengers barely had time to raise their defenses against the onslaught of a wicked double-edged sword that never came.

Brilliant daggers came from among their own ranks, faltering slightly in the air as they found their target, the almost musical sound of silver striking silver ringing long and sorrowful in the everlasting night. The sword swung to the side, slicing into thin air, yet the momentum was enough for the Titan to swing a full circle and lead an equally fierce assault from the other side.

Around them, as the large blade shattered through a buckling green shield and Loki dropped to the ground beside Thor, the Chitauri were closing in again. The captain's shield wasn't holding up well against Thanos, and as he was tossed carelessly to the side, the thunderer situated himself between Loki and his torturer, his empty right eye socket throbbing with every careless, patient step the Titan took. Lightning rained down on him, yet he somehow evaded the worst of it, the small patches of blackened, sizzling skin not seeming to affect him very much. Thor steadied his stance, so when the weapon came at a dizzying speed once again, the god was prepared for its brutality.

Mjolnir groaned unhappily, but held off the large blade nevertheless. If only for the short span of a few seconds.

The punch came out of nowhere, digging into Thor's lungs and sending his breath tumbling out of his chest, his hammer hurtling away. He tried to bounced back up, but neither of them could move fast enough before Thanos had Loki by his throat and a great, booted foot stomped down on Thor's sprawled figure. Yet for once, the Titan miscalculated.

Mjolnir crashed into the thunderer's outstretched palm, lightning ripping apart the flesh and tendons of the limb pinning him in place, electricity buzzing through his body and mind. With a howl bordering on annoyance, Thanos leapt away, a choked gasp escaping Loki as the deathly hold tightened and he was swung through the air. The struggles renewed, and for once Thor was glad for the cover of darkness. It was selfish, but he didn't want to see the despair clinging like a plague on his brother's features. Instead, he raised the hammer and charged, because there was no way in Valhalla or Hel that this monster was getting those ugly hands on-

For the second time that day the familiar phantom stopped him, tiredly nudging him towards his teammates. He followed it, choosing against his logical mind to trust the ghost that whispered of his brother. Thanos didn't even spare him a glance as Thor ran, the audible crack nearly sending the thunderer into a raged frenzy if not for the steady presence at his side that told him his brother still breathed.

He heard the thump of a body hitting the ground as Loki's trembling hand clamped around his.

"There needs to be contact for me to work the spell."

Thor grabbed Stark, the billionaire in turn taking Romanoff's hand, Barton, leaning a bit on his friend, took the captain's, and Steve grabbed the Hulk before he could lumber off into enemy ranks once more.

The evil chill of the madman's sword nipped at the back of Thor's neck, sending his hairs standing on end, and just before they vanished with their lives and the Tesseract intact, a space vessel's cannons connected with Thanos's side, a young, happy voice briefly penetrating the gloom.

"I AM GROOT!"

Then they were gone, leaving behind nothing but dust and chaos.

**oO0Oo**

"So, how exactly do we use this thing?" Tony wondered aloud, holding up the cube, as they stood in a different part of the realm, the calm coupled with the same atmosphere a bit disturbing if you asked Thor.

All heads turned to the God of Mischief, who stood a few feet away, an arm wrapped around his stomach, but before the thunderer could inquire about his well being, a "I'll be here enjoying the show" smile curled the trickster's lips, the too-familiar light of mischief flaring to life in emerald green. Thor only had the time to mutter "uh oh" under his breath before his brother dramatically brandished the Tesseract.

A moment of stunned silence descended sharply as the heroes looked back and forth between the two identical cosmic powers, even Stark and Romanoff with confusion etched into their eyes.

"Nothing personal."

And Tony's cube started whirling.

…

"Son of a bitch."

"For _gosh _sake _watch your language!_"

It exploded in a shower of maple syrup, thoroughly dowsing all except, of course, Loki, who was a safe distance from the disaster and, as promised, enjoying the show.

As they were whisked away through time and space, complaints of of ruined hair and pajamas mingled with the mischief maker's laughter.

**oO0Oo**

Loki dumped them in a disorientated pile in Central Park, grass and the like clinging stubbornly to their maple-syrup-covered clothes and skin, passersby trying to act polite and failing miserably. Thor even thought he saw someone whip out their phone and snap the fastest picture _and _then put the device away in less than two seconds.

Midgardians and their technology…

Inquiries and accusation were angrily thrown back and forth for a few seconds before they all begrudgingly decided that it was probably best to head back to Stark Tower and go from there. At least then they'll be, well, cleaner.

So, as it went, after a slightly humiliating walk through the recovering city, accompanied by no shortage of curious glances and confused vague gesturing (supposedly to remain polite to the people who saved their lives), the ragged little party finally made it back to Stark Tower and was immediately confronted with Loki, who had made himself very comfortable leaning into the lobby's couch, Tesseract in hand.

"Puny god!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Too fast Loki clambered off his perch, the cosmic cube tossed over the Hulk's head and soaring for Tony, who barely touched it before throwing it again, landing it into Clint's grasp where he stood on one leg looking extremely confused, something nearly identical ensued, and then it was in Thor's (sticky) hands, and he too catapulted it away. It went again to Clint (who kept making frantic hand gestures to Natasha in between rounds, who promptly decided to ignore him and watch the show), then Tony, Thor, the captain, back to Clint (still with evidently no idea about what's going on), Tony, Steve again, the Tesseract never staying put for more than two seconds but always kept securely from falling, because sure, they didn't want a blue brick exploding in their faces (again), but they couldn't risk the real one being damaged either.

And so the game continued, all the while Loki indulging in a game of cat and mouse with the lumbering giant around the sofa.

Thor later learned it was a common activity by the name of "Hot Potato".

So, the chaos of Hot Potato Tesseract and stomping Hulk and flying maple syrup and negotiating Loki and confused Clint didn't cease until Agent Romanoff finally had enough and snatched the cube out of the air, holding it above her head and sending exasperated glances at all of the men, Banner included, who, big and green as he was, stopped his chase, leaving Loki to edge away slowly before recomposing himself, distastefully frowning at the rumpled condition of his leathers before smoothing out the wrinkles. Then he leaned against the doorframe, eyes sliding closed.

"Why?" Steve wondered aloud, and Loki lazily peeled open a forest green eye.

"I'd rather have Thanos after you than me." And Tony Stark graced the Avengers with a mock salute before sweeping out of Stark Tower.

There was an awkward silence before Stark, still sticky and in pajamas, offered his commentary.

"I mean, he made a great choice, I'm gorgeous."

Yet it was soon that voices drifted through the broken walls and the billionaire wished the trickster had pick literally anybody else.

"Hey! Where the hell is my wallet?!"

"I swear I had my phone in my pocket!"

"What the fuck!"

"My watch!"

…

"Uh oh."

The large doors flew open, and _the_ Ironman looked for all the world like he was looking for somewhere to hide.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

"Pepper I can explain!"

**oO0Oo**

When Thor pushed open the doors of Stark Tower to go after his brother (he supposed he could have used the broken wall, but the sense of ritualistic normalcy felt nice), Clint was aggressively tapping his fellow agent's shoulder, hands engaging in furious movement as he once more demanded for answers in their silent language, and Tony was scrambling to explain the whole "Loki and his illusions" situation to an irritated Pepper, hands at her waist.

Once again, Loki broke tradition, and Thor simply tracked him with the trail of an angered crowd and the occasional lovestruck girl babbling nonsense about how _the_ Tony Stark had exchanged words with and shook her hand. About how he was even more charming in real life and how she's never washing that hand again, etc etc.

He found him, eventually.

"Hello, brother."

At least it was "brother" again.

**oO0Oo**

Everything hurt.

He had gotten as far as he could before finding the nearest dark alleyway and disappearing behind _the most_ poorly constructed illusion he had ever conjured, but it would be enough to fool the mortals, unobservant lowlifes as they were.

His back slammed against the dirty stones, providing the much needed support when he slid down, letting his dirtied green cape snag and tear on the jagged surface. He'll find the energy to care and fix it later. For now, he hands were slick with his own blood and his usually obedient magic was going haywire.

Curse the Norns, he shouldn't have pushed it any further after the forced counterspell, now not only would it completely refuse the simplest command, it would also start to tear him apart from the inside out.

See, there was a delicate balance that a sorcerer had to negotiate with his magic the moment he gains the first fiber of control over it, and Loki had broken it.

Now he was going to suffer the consequences, unless he could somehow rebuild the broken trust, resign the shredded contract.

But that would take time, not to mention security, and would be a thoroughly unpleasant experience.

A fleeting thought swam through the haze in his mind, the smallest voice wondering whether he should have stayed with the Avengers and taken advantage of the mortal sentimentality, allowing them to heal him to the best of their ability before slipping away, though not before he hacked Stark's precious computers and stole some valuables. That would send them nicely into a frenzy, just a bit more chaos to aid in his little escape.

Also the fact that it would make an enjoyable show.

But that just wouldn't do, because there was no way he would let them see such pronounced weakness again, and the Norns help him if he ever allowed Thor any more of his coddling liberties.

_Unless he convinces you otherwise._

"Hello, brother."

The God of Thunder did not respond, walking right through the poorly done facade, and though Loki's vision had long since returned, his brother was still a bit fuzzy around the edges when he knelt next to the trickster, though whether it was the result of physical torment or an aftereffect he couldn't pinpoint. The wound under his hand suddenly protested, throbbing painfully, and involuntarily he hissed, a knee curling into his chest, keeping it carefully cradled.

Damn his seidr (it swelled almost pettily in retaliation, and he flinched), if he had been able to see, even with the brunt of the magic in Thor's cell and scouting out the palace, Thanos would never have landed that knife, and he would be a few million miles better off.

"You're hurt." The usual sharp remark that would kick start their normal banter was cut off in Loki's throat, a bit against his will, but he didn't seem to mind, which was even more against his will.

"You're covered in maple syrup." _And missing an eye._

A tired wave of his hand saw Thor shiny and clean again, accessing the only parts of the magic that would even hear him out: the small share that was innate, as crucial to his functioning as the pumping of his heart. It was true, that his magic was his life force, but much of it was as strong as it was because he had trained, talked to it, negotiated, trusted.

Very little of it was what kept him breathing.

A large, toned hand touched atop his own, and Loki jolted at the added pressure on his bloodied stomach, instinctively smacking his brother's hand away, though, as he suspected, the stubborn oaf only shrank back a little before the additional pressure was back, though much gentler. Now rest assured, he hated admitting it, but Loki found himself relaxing under the protective touch, a strangely serene sense of security settling around the younger god when Thor's fingers provided an unwavering support at the side of his neck.

This time, the little brother leaned into the touch, eyelids sliding shut.

"Come with me."

_You come home._

"Ok."

When Thor's hand left his neck, the cold rushed in, and he shivered, fists clenching when the one at his abdomen also lifted.

It didn't last long, though, mere seconds later the younger god found himself cradled against his brother's chest, the metal of the chest plate pressed soothingly against his burning temple, and when Thor started on his way back, Loki was not conscious to see Midgard's strange looks.

Somehow, even if he had, he doubted he would have cared.

**oO0Oo**

Sleep was a flurry of unwanted shadows and tears and flashes of green light.

Somewhere far, far away he was trapped, locked in a cage built specifically for him by himself.

He was screaming, reaching out, _begging_, because please, _please_, _listen_.

Just. Listen.

_I'm sorry!_

_You broke the contract, boy, there will be retaliations._

_Listen to me._

_NO!_

He shrank back against the onslaught that radiated a disconcerting amount of _him_.

_Listen!_

He pushed back, his hands on cold, metal bars.

_Back off, boy._

He stumbled backwards, loosing a hiss at his hands, scarred by sharp, brutal burns.

_No._

_You DARE-_

_LISTEN!_

_..._

_Then tell me why._

_Thor._

_I told you to tell me _why_, boy, not _who.

_He's an idiot__._

**oO0Oo**

Carefully, Thor placed his younger brother on the bed in the room Stark had directed them to. The blankets were pristinely white and plump with cotton, a stark contrast to Loki's unusually flushed complexion and raven hair, the pajamas he was lent hanging loosely on his gaunt frame.

The mischief maker's brows were furrowed, pink spots of fever spread high across his cheeks, but there was nothing anyone could do, they'd already given their best.

So the thunderer sat down on the stool beside the bed, and waited.

Silent, so that his brother could finally rest.

**oO0Oo**

When he woke once more, the first thing that greeted him was a familiar ceiling and a weight beside him on the large, plush bed, and for a moment he couldn't remember.

Who was he? Why was he here? How did he get there?

Then it struck him like the waves of a tsunami.

_Stark Tower._

_The Titan._

_The cell._

_He was out. Out._

_Alive._

_He was Loki._

He pulled himself up, leaning on the wooden bed frame, and looked to the side.

_Prince of Asgard, the rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief._

And there was Thor, snoring away.

_Odinson._

Slowly, he eased himself out of the sheets, edging around the slumbering form of his overly-sentimental brother, taking note of the strand of midnight black hair woven into the midst of the golden mane.

Once, he would have seen it as a mockery to the love he was convinced Thor did not possess for him, another declaration of battle.

But no more, because the war drums have at last ceased, and who would have guessed that he, Loki Odinson, had lost.

And ready to wreak some havoc.

**oO0Oo**

"Thor!"

Said god jolted awake, nearly falling off the stool that had for the past week become his daily station at his brother's si—

"Where's Loki?!"

"Actually, that's exactly why I'm here." The Black Widow's lean frame settled against the doorframe, her head tilted in a near predatory way. "Mind explaining why the house across the street just randomly caught on fire?"

"What does that have to—" He looked out the window at the house in question, and fell silent.

Because of _course_ it had randomly caught on _green_ fire.

* * *

_Chaos chaos chaos chaos Loki chaos chaos what._

_Anyway_—

_I hope you liked that chapter! The next one hasn't been written yet so it might take a while but I'll try my best! If you did enjoy (and also a thank you gift ;) for ending Loki's torment), please do leave a review! They're REAL motivation you don't even know (ok for you writers you probably do but you know what I mean haha)._

_Ok so two things before I leave you alone._

_1\. I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN LOKI TO THE POINT OF REFORMATION WITHOUT HIM SEEMING OOC SO YOU BET IM GOING TO STUFF IN AS MANY BROTHERLY MOMENTS AS I PHYSICALLY POSSIBLY F*CKING COULD! ! ! !_

_2\. If you watched AOU, you'll get that reference in the middle ;)_

_K bye (*coughcough im shameless please review*)!_


End file.
